Son of the Suns
by x Rajah x
Summary: An journey into the world of twists, turns, and what ifs that will transform the Revenge of the Sith canon. See how everything would have happened if certain events were omitted, altered, or added to the story you know well. AnakinPadme, ObiWan. ON HIATUS
1. Integrity

**OMG! I brought it back AGAIN! This is the third time this story has been posted here. Hope it's better than ever. WORKED VERY HARD ON IT! Chapters from before... if you read this before I strongly suggest reading them again anyway. Some things may have changed...**

**Anyway, I REALLY need your support on this one! PLEEASE! **

Title: Son of the Suns

Genre: Action/Adventure/Suspense (the suspense part will come a little later more than now.)

Summary: ROTS AU. VERY AU. Been trying and trying to write ROTS AU for some time.

Because you wanted it back, and I love to please, Son of the Suns.

Disclaimer: I'm borrowing these characters from George Lucas as well as some parts of the plot which belong to James Luceno, author of _Labyrinth of Evil._

**Chapter 1: Integrity**

**-----**

"Truth indeed rather alleviates than hurts, and will always bear up against falsehood, as oil does above water." Miguel de Cervantes.

**-----**

In the visitor's lounge of a MedStar that orbited the planet of Belderone, Anakin Skywalker approached a thoughtful Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Fa'ale seems to be doing well," Anakin said, and Obi-Wan nodded slowly. "The healers say after a few more days of bacta, she'll be fine."

Fa'ale Leh was a Lethan female, discovered by Obi-Wan and Anakin on the upper floor of a bar, on Naos III. They had been pursuing a lead as to finding the identity of the ever elusive Darth Sidious, tipped off first by a mechno-chair, accidentally left forgotten by the Viceroy Nute Gunray in the Battle of Cato Neimodia. Lethans were similar to the Twi'leks, and in an attempted assassination that was luckily foiled by the two Jedi, Fa'ale, known on world as Genne, had been hit by a blaster bolt which severed her right lekku. After that, she had been most cooperative to give the Jedi the answers they were seeking. She told them to look for a certain building in an area of Coruscant called The Works.

Anakin smiled and continued, "I don't think she plans to go back to Naos III, though. She'll probably stay here for awhile."

Obi-Wan gazed up into the face of his former apprentice and was struck again, just as every time he took a good look at Anakin, how much he had changed. The war had changed his once carefree and boyish Padawan, developing an older, more skilled Jedi that reminded Obi-Wan a lot of Qui-Gon. Anakin's demeanor had become more serious and his eyes showed a maturity that was beyond his years. And still, in the midst of a battle, Anakin managed to crack a smile that brought back the fondest of memories. And then, Obi-Wan would laugh alongside his closest friend, for it had been Anakin himself that had taught Obi-Wan to laugh, and to loosen his almost always rigidly focused mind. Over time, Obi-Wan had realized that Yoda was right to say, _"Come, the greatest lessons do, when a Master a Jedi becomes." _

Anakin eyed his Master, curious as to just what he was thinking of. Obi-Wan smiled. "You know, Anakin, your relationship with women in most intriguing. The more danger they are in, the more you worry for them. And the more you do that, the more they worry for you."

Anakin's heart skipped a beat as an image of Padme floated before his eyes. He pushed it back with a sigh. He had recently been plagued with visions of her that he dared not relive. The only thing he could make of them was the fact that he should be at his wife's side, because she needed him now more than ever.

With a frown, Anakin replied, "What exactly are you basing this on, Master?"

Obi-Wan averted his gaze. "Holonet rumors and such."

Then, he knew that Anakin could tell something was up. Indeed there was something on Obi-Wan's mind that he almost dreaded to tell Anakin, news of their next move.

Anakin was just as perceptive as Obi-wan had predicted. He placed himself in front of Obi-Wan and said. "Something's wrong."

With a sigh, Obi-Wan said, "We will not be returning to Coruscant."

Anakin stared at Obi-Wan, lost as to the reason. They had both been expecting to go back after receiving info that shifted the lead to Coruscant. With a deep sigh, Anakin thought, _Padme…. _

Obi-Wan continued, "Mace and Shaak Ti followed our information to locate the building Fa'ale mentioned in The Works. They found possible evidence of a recent visit by Dooku and the person he apparently went to see."

Anakin frowned. "Darth Sidious?"

"It's very possible, Anakin. If not, this is very essential to finding a way to bring the rest of the Confederacy which will eventually lead to Sidious."

Anakin nodded. "I understand that, Master. I still don't understand how this keeps us from returning to Coruscant"

Obi-Wan sighed. "Because, Anakin, I've just received word that we have another engagement to handle."

Anakin cocked an eyebrow.

"The Separatists have been so bold as to attack a Republic garrison on Tythe. They now occupy the planet."

Anakin shook his head. "The attack may have caused the loss of some of our troopers, but Tythe is a wasteland, Master."

Obi-Wan nodded, "But Anakin, not all will go to waste."

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan closely. "Grievous? Is he on Tythe?"

Obi-Wan smiled. "No. Even better. Dooku is there."

Anakin appeared to be thinking. Finally, he said, "I still don't think that is a good enough reason. We are the ones who discovered the clues, why must we be dumped into another battle when we should be the ones to confront Sidious?"

"Sidious may not even be there, Anakin," Obi-Wan pointed out.

Anakin looked up toward the ceiling and gave a frustrated sigh. "We could capture Sidious, Master. I know we could. We're both so much stronger. We could defeat any Sith."

Obi-Wan replied, "I am quite confident in our abilities too. But why not use them against Dooku and let Mace and Shaak Ti handle Sidious?"

Anakin sighed again. "Because, Master, we've been working hard on this for a long time. We almost deserve to be the ones to do it."

Obi-Wan laid a hand on Anakin's shoulder. "If this is about getting a seat on the Council…"

Anakin shook his head quickly, "I don't care about the Council! The people of Coruscant are counting on us."

Obi-Wan took a deep breath. "To do what? Anakin, have you had a vision you need to tell me about?"

Anakin opened his mouth to speak, but shut it again, thinking of how to reply. Finally he said, "The truth is, I just want to go home. Call me selfish, but I do. We've been out here longer than any of the other Jedi."

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin thoughtfully. "We have been gone for a long time- but that's what you get for being so good." He had hoped this would cheer him up.

Anakin sighed. "I'm tired of it. All of it."

Obi-Wan wasn't sure exactly what to say. "You miss the Temple that much, Anakin? You miss Coruscant?"

Anakin nodded. "I do."

"Is this about going home, or capturing Sidious then?"

Anakin's shoulders slumped slightly. "Both."

He and Obi-Wan sat in silence for a few moments, as Obi-Wan put into words what he was thinking. "Anakin…" he started. "You miss her, don't you? You miss Padme."

Anakin didn't answer right away. He didn't move either. He seemed to be formulating a reply. Then he swallowed and said, "I can't lie to you, Master. Telling you that I don't miss her would be a lie."

Obi-Wan put a hand on Anakin's shoulder. "Anakin, it can't be good for you to miss her in that way…"

Anakin's eyes met his. "On the contrary, Obi-Wan, I think quite the opposite. Padme is what keeps me fighting. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have her to fight for."

Obi-Wan mulled this over, and then replied, "But, Anakin, this is still attachment..."

"Don't start…" Anakin said, tired. "I'm sorry. Master, but I can't listen to that anymore. I know that attachment is forbidden for a reason, but that doesn't change the way I feel."

Obi-Wan forced a smile. "You never were one for following the rules, were you?"

Anakin felt a sudden chill settle in his chest. "No, Master." _More than you know,_ he thought.

Obi-Wan watched his friend and sensed a sort of distress emanating around his presence. His mind clouded over with concern and he smiled gently. "Anakin, I know these past few months have been hard on you. We'll go back soon, I promise you. I grow tired of this war, and I worry about you and the pressure you are under. But I'm so very proud of you for what your experiences have molded you into. I know you'll always pull through and be ready for the next task, whatever you face, because you have become the Jedi I could never dream of becoming."

Anakin, for reasons beyond Obi-Wan's knowledge, suddenly looked overwhelmingly sad. The power of his former Master's words left him in a fog of guilt. He turned to Obi-Wan, wondering if what he thought he might be about to do was the right thing.

"Master, I….," he started, but no words came. Obi-wan waited, his eyes regarding Anakin with patience and curiosity. Anakin tried again. "I….please, don't waste such words on me. I'm not who you think I am."

His voice was bitter. Obi-Wan was startled but this response, which was obviously not mere modesty. "Anakin, whatever would make you believe that?"

Anakin sighed, attempting to release the tension within him. He thought of Padme, the image so vivid in his mind, that it felt as if a part of her was with him.

_My love,_ he thought, _Maybe this is for the best._

He was struggling to find the words to tell his friend the truth, but to no avail. He started, "Obi-Wan, you've been nothing but loyal to me, but I….." his voice trailed off, suddenly distant, far away.

Obi-Wan's eyes didn't leave Anakin. He was about to say something, but Anakin spoke again.

"I…I haven't been a brother to you, Obi-Wan. I've betrayed you, betrayed all of the Jedi and for that I deserve no sympathy."

"Anakin, what do you mean?" Obi-Wan asked, for it hurt him to see his friend in such a state. Anakin allowed himself to slide into a seated position, leaning against the wall.

Obi-Wan knelt down to look into Anakin's eyes. "Anakin, you know you can tell me anything."

Anakin felt his heart lurch and he nodded sadly. "I know, Master. I've always known. That's why I must set things right……I only wish I had listened to my true feelings and believed that in the first place. But this is my chance, Master. I can't keep secrets from you anymore."

Obi-Wan was quite perturbed as to what Anakin was leading into. Anakin turned to look toward Fa'ale's med room. "I'm sorry that I couldn't find it in me to tell you a long time ago……it's just….I was scared. Not for me, but for us."

Obi-Wan frowned. "Tell me what, Anakin?"

Anakin smiled sadly. "I love Padme with every bit of life in me. Without her, I don't think I could live. She's everything to me."

It was Obi-Wan's turn to sigh. "I know."

Silence hung over the two Jedi like a toxic cloud.

Finally words found their way into Obi-Wan's mouth. "I'm sorry it has to be this way, Anakin. You must be under a lot of pressure."

Anakin's smile remained hauntingly sad. "I know what your thinking, Master. I know the Jedi Code is concrete and attachment is prohibited. I know all of this, and yet I feel so powerless."

Obi-Wan watched as Anakin's face turned to him, full of unease. His eyes pleaded with Obi-Wan to understand. "Please, Obi-Wan, as a friend, tell me what to do…. for once, imagine there is no lightsaber clipped to your belt. I don't need any more Jedi teachings. I need your help, but not the help of a Jedi Master, the help of a very good friend."

Anakin's words moved Obi-Wan, and he found himself nodding. "Anakin, tell me what is bothering you…."

Anakin turned away in shame. "It's Padme, Obi-Wan. There is a lot more to…us….than you think."

Obi-Wan's breath caught in his throat.

Anakin shook his head. "I should have told you three years ago……"

Obi-Wan didn't move. He waited.

Anakin continued a rush of emotion. "She is……..my wife."

Two simple words. But these two words were enough to get Obi-Wan's mind spinning. _No…..Anakin and Padme…married….but…._ He spoke the end of his though aloud. "But…..how?

Anakin looked horrified at Obi-Wan's reaction, but continued, knowing there was no stopping now. "Right after Geonosis….we were married….on Naboo. We've been living a lie for years since the war began."

The words sounded so confused, so lost. But Obi-Wan couldn't possibly find the words to reply. He was shocked, but not disgusted, and knew Anakin had expected him to be very disappointed in what he'd done. And that's when Obi-wan wondered, _Oh Anakin, what **have** you done?_

Anakin lowered his head. "I don't care if you tell the Council anymore, Obi-Wan, I really don't. Banishment is exactly what I deserve, but as long as I'm with Padme, I am happy."

Obi-Wan shook his head in utter disbelief. "Right after Geonosis….you were still my Padawan!"

Anakin didn't respond. He felt like he'd just lifted a huge load off his chest, and figured it was best to give his Master a little time to sort it all out. He needed some time himself, time to wonder, _Did I do the right thing? _

Obi-Wan turned to Anakin, the man he had spent thirteen years of his life learning about, realizing that after all those years, Anakin still had surprises left in him. Just when he thought he'd known everything about him, it seemed that Anakin had left him more layers to unravel, leaving Obi-Wan stunned.

Anakin remained silent, his thoughts only of Padme. _Don't worry, angel. Whatever happens, I will come back for you. I promise you._

Finally, Obi-Wan took a breath and put into words what he sought to offer his young friend. "Anakin, you have broken the Code….you have made things a lot harder on yourself than I suspected…."

Anakin winced visibly.

But Obi-Wan smiled, not a smile of happiness, or a smile or sadness. It was the smile of a proud Master, watching his beloved brother take a step toward his destiny. "Anakin, I'm not angry with you. You haven't betrayed me. You know why?"

Anakin gave Obi-Wan a wide-eyed look.

"Because you told me the truth, when you couldn't tell anyone else, and that, my friend, is the greatest display of loyalty anyone has ever shown me."

Anakin didn't know what to think. Why wasn't Obi-Wan launching into a lecture about following the Jedi Code? Why was he smiling?

Obi-Wan read his confused friend's thoughts and his smile only widened. "I'm smiling because it's so satisfying to know that you value our friendship enough to tell me the truth. I don't know what will happen, but I think you've just made a very wise choice, Anakin."

Anakin met Obi-Wan's gaze directly. Obi-Wan continued. "I know I can help you, Anakin. Not even the Chosen One should go through life alone."

Anakin's mouth twisted into a poignant grin. "You still believe I'm the Chosen One, Master? Why? Not even the Council believes it anymore."

Obi-Wan gave Anakin's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "Because, Anakin. I have faith in you. I know you were made for great things and I think you believe it too."

Anakin sighed sadly. "I don't know what to believe anymore."

Obi-Wan replied quickly. "Believe in yourself, and in me, Anakin. Believe that our friendship can get us through anything. I do."

Anakin smiled. "I do too, Master."

Obi-Wan smiled back. "I think we can figure something out, Anakin. I won't lie to you, I have no clue how to solve this dilemma, but we'll find a way."

Anakin shot him another shocked glance. "You mean…you aren't going to tell the Council?"

"It's not my place. I think you should be the one to do it, at the time you feel is best."

Anakin released another wave of tension that had been building up within him and sighed. He closed his eyes, sending Obi-Wan all the gratitude he could muster.

"Thank you, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan offered him a friendly smile. "You are quite welcome, Anakin. I am quite happy to be able to return the favor. You helped me to move on after Siri died….. You were the only reason I had not to desert the Order…and…" Obi-wan broke off.

Anakin knew how hard it was for Obi-Wan to talk about Siri. It was a wound that had never fully healed.

Obi-Wan swallowed and finished, "And…I want to help you. I can't let you do this alone."

Anakin smiled. "There isn't another Jedi I'd rather have by my side, Master."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes, letting the power of this conversation flow through him. He gave Anakin a wry grin. "You think your old Master is up for the challenge?"

Anakin smiled back. "I think you could do anything you tried Master."

Obi-Wan replied. "I suppose some more white hairs are a fair price to pay to help a friend."

Anakin punched his shoulder playfully. "Hey, don't blame your aging on me!"

Obi-Wan grinned. "Ah, but Anakin, I'm surprised your apprenticeship wasn't the death of me."

Anakin's smile faded. "I was that bad?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "You were the best padawan a Master could ask for."

Anakin turned to stare out the large viewport, his eyes surveying the stars around them.

"What are you thinking about?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I still think we should be going to Coruscant rather than Tythe. I think Count Dooku will evade us again, he always does. I think a lot of things, Master, things that no one can ever be sure of. But I do know one thing. Padme Amidala was meant to be my angel. And there is nothing in the galaxy, not even that the Jedi Council can do to change that part of my destiny."

"I understand, Anakin. I know that when your mother died, there was no one left for you that you were permitted to love. I realize that your love for Padme is untouchable. I know this because…I loved Siri Tachi, but I had to live with this love, which was a hard thing to do. It is both a blessing and a curse, and you must learn to move on and follow the will of the Force. If the Force meant for you to love Padme, then you are correct, no one can change that. But know this as well, Anakin. I will always be here for you, to help you whenever needed, because you _are_ my brother."

Anakin opened his mouth, but he found himself at a loss for words. He thought for a moment, Obi-Wan's words tumbling through his mind. He said slowly, "Obi-Wan, what you say means more to me than you could ever know... I know that Padme was destined to become a part of my life, but I also know that you were chosen to be there as well…whether you like it or not."

Obi-Wan smiled, and Anakin smiled back. Anakin felt a surge of joy pump through him as the light of the Force shone brighter than ever. And Anakin knew then that if two people were meant to affect his life, they were Padme Amidala and Obi-Wan Kenobi. And he knew that they had already changed him profoundly. He wasn't sure how he would fare in the galaxy without their support and guidance, but the Force was ever-changing, and Anakin knew that he would surely spiral if he lost either of them.

Compassion was essential to a Jedi's life. And one thing was for sure: Anakin Skywalker possessed a compassion that set him apart from the other Jedi, and it was that compassion that would determine Anakin's destiny.

A destiny that would grasp Anakin more quickly than he or Obi-Wan realized.

But for now, they were two Jedi, ready for whatever actions they had to take to set things right.

Anakin stood up slowly and turned around, offering Obi-Wan a hand. Obi-Wan accepted, and soon both Jedi were on their feet, both feeling a little more enlightened than they had before they'd sat down.

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan, that same lopsided grin that Obi-Wan knew so well upon his face. "Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan smiled back. 'Yes, Anakin?"

"Let's go show Dooku what we're made of."

And the two Jedi prepared for the Battle of Tythe, another intricate piece of the puzzle that was the key to discovering peace.


	2. Smoke Signals

**Chapter 2: Smoke Signals**

"..**Clouds** and eclipses stain both moon and sun..." William Shakespeare

-------

Two Jedi starfighters, just detached from the starship, _Integrity_, flew side-by-side, wing tips almost touching, simultaneously punching laser bolts through the murky clouds that passed for the atmosphere of the planet Tythe.

Anakin hadn't been kidding when he'd said Tythe was a wasteland. The galaxy may have boasted many beautiful worlds, lush and full of life, brimming with activity, but Tythe wasn't one of them. Peering through the layer of bleak, misty clouds hanging over the planet was a task in itself, but if you were to catch a glimpse of the surface, you would not have been impressed.

Scars were deeply gouged across the discolored surface of Tythe, marring the land with countless bumps and misshapen hills. One could get the impression that Tythe had burned in a fire, perhaps as the result of a meteor shower, or a flare from its sun. But this resemblance was deceptive, for Tythe owed its wounds to no disaster caused by mere nature.

LiMerge Power had come in search of its abundant supply of natural plasma, a great asset to the war cause and to LiMerge's profits. But this exploit was soon abandoned, leaving the world in ruin.

And now, toward the east, large Separatist ships, hulking masses of steel, hovered over the neglected mining facility. This was the site of the battle.

The gigantic Separatist cruisers were being assaulted by ARC-170s, piloted by clone troopers, and laser blasts streaked across the sky, leaving trails of smoke and ash in their place of origin. And sometimes, where their targets once were as well.

Obi-Wan followed suit as Anakin expertly piloted through the thundering roar of battle, the Force guiding the two Jedi away from each bolt.

"Some place," Obi-Wan remarked into the comlink. "I sure wouldn't want to live here."

"I'd take this over Tatooine any day." was Anakin's reply.

Obi-Wan laughed. "Surely you regard Tatooine higher on the scale after Naos III and Escarte?"

"What would make you think that?"

"Oh, I don't know. The unfriendly welcomes, the lack of hospitality, the mud, and the unknown creature stuck to your boot…"

"You forget the Twi'lek izzy-mold and the drinks." Anakin added.

Obi-Wan sighed. "You are never going to let me live that down are you?"

"Not a chance."

Obi-Wan scowled, and then thrust the yoke downward, hitting an oncoming buzz droid and blasting it to pieces.

Beside him, Anakin's fighter spit laser blasts into a small Separatist droid ship. Obi-Wan watched as the ship was encompassed in flames, and began roaring down to explode upon impacting the damaged surface of Tythe.

"Nice shot, Anakin." Obi-Wan commented.

Anakin's fighter twirled upward, in a quick snap-roll, relishing the flight. "You expected less?" came Anakin's teasing voice.

Obi-Wan was about to reply when he felt a huge tremor in the Force as one of the Republic cruisers behind them received a killing blow.

"Oddball?" Obi-Wan said, adjusting his comlink to another frequency, but the only sound he heard on the other end was static as the ship careened and tilted, slowly beginning its descent.

Obi-Wan paused a moment as his comrade passed into the Force.

Over the comlink, Anakin's frustrated growl filled his ear. "We have to keep moving. We're losing too many troops."

Obi-Wan nodded to himself. He continued on, letting the Force guide his fighter through the heat of battle. He found himself thinking again of Anakin, and of the new truth he had learned about Anakin's relationship with Padme. He was still a little bewildered, and concerned for his former padawan as well, but somewhere, deep inside, he felt happy for Anakin. Merely because Anakin was happy.

Anakin's starfighter sped incessantly faster, and Obi-Wan quickly jerked the yoke forward, struggling to catch up.

"Anakin, this isn't a podrace." Obi-Wan thought to point out.

"Maybe not." Anakin replied crisply, "But I have a feeling that Dooku is onto us. We need a new plan, and we have to get to that facility as fast as possible."

"What exactly did you have in mind?" Obi-Wan dared to ask.

"We can easily slip past the enemy defenses if we hang low to the ground." Anakin explained, and Obi-Wan saw that Anakin was heading toward a narrow, rocky gorge.

"I'm not so sure if that's…." he began.

"Just try to stay with me."

"Yes, _Master_." Obi-wan said sullenly, and Anakin laughed as his fighter swooped down, hugging each dip in the terrain, flowing through the treacherous path as if it were part of the land itself.

Obi-Wan sighed, but followed, his fighter whizzing past the hills in the canyon. He may not have been able to execute the sharp maneuvers that Anakin did so effortlessly, but he fared well.

"Vulture droids!" Anakin warned.

Sure, there were a few. Obi-Wan yanked his yoke to the side, his fighter turning slowly out of danger's way. Ahead, two blasts signaled the demise of several vulture fighters, and Obi-Wan was not hesitant to knock out the rest with a quick thrust of his cannons.

"Anakin, I thought you said that we could avoid enemy attention." Obi-wan pointed out, not as a reprimand, but rather in a teasing tone.

"I've been wrong before." Anakin answered.

The two Jedi flew.

Anakin felt quite at home within the cockpit of his yellow starfighter. He moved gracefully, skimming over the hideous landscape, completely focused on the flight path he was following.

Up ahead, the facility sat, broken and neglected. The main section was a dome that had once been the plasma generation center. Corroded towers accented the top and roofless shafts were visible. But that wasn't what Anakin noticed first about the building.

An elevated platform stood at the center of the complex, and on it sat a lone ship. A fantail, distinctly designed by Geonosian experts.

"Dooku." Obi-wan said as he pulled closer to Anakin. Anakin was about to say something, but battle droids began streaming out of the facility, their bolts pounding against the outer hulls of the Jedi ships.

R2-D2 screamed a warning.

"Well, we can't go in that way." Obi-Wan said, as he and Anakin fell back and let their fighters climb higher, circling the entire building.

Anakin calculated their chances, and then said, "Another way. We can enter through the east dome. There's a shaft that leads directly inside."

Obi-Wan's eyes met the dome that Anakin had indicated, the shaft was indeed blown apart, leaving an opening perfectly sized for a starfighter.

"Anakin, there will be radiation inside the dome leftover from LiMerge's little experiment…"

Anakin's voice cut cleanly through his worry. "The radiation is a minor problem when compared with our odds at successfully maneuvering through the shaft."

Obi-Wan sighed. "I should've expected such a plan from you."

Obi-Wan climbed out of his cockpit, genuinely surprised that had had done as well as he did getting in. He looked around the room, observing the broken machinery and dusty walls.

"Dooku sure knows how to pick 'em. Only a Sith could enjoy this dreary place."

Anakin, already out of his starfighter, didn't answer. He had already instructed Artoo to stay with the ship; in response to the usual sad mewls.

"Artoo, I need you to stay here and keep track of any communications. There's troopers out there who may need to contact us."

Artoo made a noise that sounded a lot like a reluctant sigh to Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan laughed. "Ready, Anakin?"

Anakin flexed his gloved fingers and grinned. "Let's go."

"I'm suspecting that Dooku is hiding in the upper levels." Obi-Wan said simply.

"Then what are we waiting for?"

The Jedi broke into a sprint, dashing towards Dooku's location before he could uncover their approach.

They came upon a durasteel containment door with a locked keypad entrance. Anakin's lightsaber plunged into the metal, melting a circular frame through it, the welded material gnashing and oozing.

Obi-Wan kicked the center of the weakened area, and light streamed through into the dark room inside. With a nod, Obi-Wan motioned for Anakin to enter first.

Flung carelessly in the middle of the room was a shroud of fabric.

"Dooku's cloak." Obi-wan observed.

Anakin closed his eyes, not bothering to sheath his already ignited weapon. "We know you're here, Dooku! You cannot fool us! Come out and fight!"

His voice echoed through the room. Out of the shadows, the Sith lord's form appeared, his steps sounding hard and cold against the steel floor.

"I've been looking forward to this, Jedi." Dooku smiled mockingly. "You realize that just because there are two of you doesn't mean you have the advantage."

"You won't get away this time, Dooku." Obi-Wan said, with sudden venom.

Dooku just grinned maliciously and ignited his red lightsaber.

Obi-Wan called his own saber to his hand and activated it.

"Don't get your hopes up, Kenobi." Dooku snarled. "I defeated you once, and I will do it again."

"Your arrogance blinds you, Count." Anakin replied, his voice cold and menacing. "We are both stronger than we were when we last met."

Dooku's grin widened, and he swung his blade forward, meeting Anakin's in a spray of sparks. "Prove it, Jedi."

And with this, the battle began.

The two Jedi whirled around Dooku, attacking him from different directions. The Sith easily parried their blows, all the while attempting to foil their teamwork scheme. He would use techniques of defense that didn't allow for some of the strongest of the Jedi attacks, rendering their tactics useless. Unless they wanted to impair their partner. Dooku dwelled inwardly on their loyalty to each other. He bobbed in and out of the gnashing blades meeting each other within instants of the last strike.

Even with this plan, the Jedi managed to back him up through the upper reaches of the chamber, causing Dooku to curse inwardly at his lack of preparation.

He realized it was time to hit them with the full force of the Dark Side.

He abandoned the old plan, now concentrating solely on keeping their sky blue blades away from him. He scarcely found space to attack them between blocking their slashes.

Dooku decided to toy with the younger Jedi's mind. It was always entertaining, and it would distract him a little for the time being. "So….Skywalker. How is Senator Amidala?"

Anakin brows knitted into a frown. "Don't even speak her name."

Dooku grinned. The boy had anger; he could feel in flowing through the Force. Usually, it seemed that Skywalker was an intricately woven mass of power, the Light Side flowing through him as naturally as the blood in his veins. But, with a little coaxing, the darkness locked within would gush through, the key to his true power.

"What makes you think you can defeat me, Skywalker?" Dooku taunted. "Your strength is nothing compared to the Dark Side. Even with your Master, you are no match for a Sith."

Anakin answered with several violent blows to Dooku's right side.

Inwardly, Dooku thought, _His resistance will not work for Master Sidious. After Kenobi is dead, Skywalker will be ours._

The duel continued for a time, and Dooku began to feel the strain take hold of his muscles, and hairline fractures forming in his wrists. The threat was becoming more imminent, but Dooku didn't panic; for he had another plan. One that was flawless.

He feinted to the left then, sent a Force-push at Kenobi. The Jedi Master skidded across the floor and hit the other side of the wall. Then, he went into action.

In a sudden and unexpected move, he grasped Skywalker's neck with the Force and lifted him from his current fighting stance. Anakin's eyes bulged, and he struggled momentarily for breath.

With a smirk, Dooku flicked his hand to the side, sending the Jedi crashing from the upper level down into the main chamber. There was a satisfying thump, and Dooku's mind rushed with relief.

_I knew this would be easy._

Obi-Wan's eyes focused, and he saw Anakin sprawled out beneath them, his body still and crumpled.

Dooku was smiling, gazing down at Anakin, his eyes dancing with apparent mirth. _This is becoming quite interesting. The tables seem to be turning, _Dooku thought his senses overwhelmed with approval

"Impressive, Dooku," came a low voice. Dooku turned, surprised to see Kenobi recovered so quickly.

And his vision was promptly obscured by an oncoming boot.

The kick was hard, Dooku's body pivoted dangerously from the impact. He caught balance just in time to see Obi-Wan's blade angled straight toward his own.

He brought his lightsaber up just in time.

Obi-Wan's eyes were firm and daunting. "If you hurt Anakin, you are going to wish you hadn't."

Dooku laughed aloud. "How sweet."

Obi-Wan's blade pressed harder against his own. "Kenobi, did you honestly think that you and your pathetic former apprentice would defeat me?"

Obi-Wan smiled emotionlessly. "Did you honestly think that we couldn't?"

Anakin felt his body strike the cold, solid floor, and darkness swirled before his eyes as the brunt of the collision overtook him. He faded out of the world, letting the dark mist cover him. His eyes closed.

_He saw Padme, running through darkness, stalked by an unseen predator. A look of pure terror marred her beautiful face and tears streamed down her pale cheeks. She stumbled over parts of her ripped gown, her breaths hard and heavy. Then, a wind blew up under her, and she tripped, her body spilling out over nothingness. A scream, a plea, echoed through his mind. "Anakin..." Then, silence. _

Anakin Skywalker's eyes snapped open.

Obi-Wan fought viciously letting himself sink fully into the Force, and letting it guide him as his strikes bore down on the Sith lord. He seemed to have the upper hand.

He delivered a glancing blow to Dooku's left thigh, and watched as Dooku bit down on the pain. The crimson saber whirled in a desperate attempt to meet each of Obi-Wan's attacks.

Obi-Wan could sense Dooku's weariness and it pleased him to think that the battle was nearly over. The Sith's strikes were becoming easier and easier to parry.

But just as he thought that the battle could be his, Dooku unleashed another plan.

One that could destroy Obi-Wan.

Dooku's head rang in frustration as he formulated his next preparation.

He knocked Obi-Wan's chin hard with the hilt of his saber, the same technique Darth Maul had used on Qui-Gon Jinn on Naboo.

Obi-Wan's head cracked back, and he staggered, the blow surprising him.

Then the Count drove a hard kick into Kenobi's stomach, toppling the Jedi. Obi-Wan's knees buckled.

He was forced to fight hard against Dooku's now triumphant attack, straining every muscle in his body to keep from collapsing. Then, when he'd mostly recovered, he quickly sprang upward, sending Dooku flying backward with a quick Force-kick in the chest.

Dooku righted himself at once, wheezing. He was becoming impatient. He let the rage consume him, hurling brutal strikes in Kenobi's direction.

A sudden grapple erupted between the two, and both stared ominously at their opponent through the clashing swords.

Obi-Wan's blade pressed down on Dooku's hard, forcing Dooku's knees to bend painfully, but he wasn't about to let this be his end. He dared to bring his other hand away from his saber for a split second, clenching an invisible fist around Kenobi's neck.

Kenobi dropped his saber, choking.

"Still think you're better than me, Kenobi?" Dooku snarled cruelly.

He watched with utmost pleasure as the Jedi was deprived of oxygen. "_I've won_…!" Dooku thought.

But Dooku, so focused on the Jedi before him, was unaware of the events about to transpire seconds later.

Just as Dooku thought the battle was his, he felt a scorching pain riddle through his back as another lightsaber pierced him.

The hold on Obi-Wan's neck went slack, as the Sith lord tumbled to the ground, his lightsaber deactivated.

Above the body, stood Anakin Skywalker.

Obi-Wan fingered his throat unconsciously as he regained his breath. He stepped over toward Anakin, placing a hand upon his shoulder.

Anakin shook his head. "I…I killed him…."

"You had to, Anakin. You did the right thing. "I'm proud of you."

Obi-Wan looked at his silent friend. Anakin didn't respond, he just stepped over the body of the Sith and walked toward the door. With a sigh, Obi-Wan trotted to catch up.

"Anakin..." he began.

Anakin turned to him. Obi-Wan noticed that a small trickle of blood ran down the side of his mouth.

"Anakin…are you…"

"All right?" Anakin finished, his voice sounding breathless and soft. "Yes, Obi-Wan. Don't worry about me…I'm fine, but…"

A high-pitched screech met their ears as they entered the bay.

Beside Anakin's starfighter, Artoo wailed.

"Artoo…" Anakin ran over to his droid.

Obi-Wan followed, more slowly, noticing several clone troopers waiting with Artoo. Helmets removed, they looked grim.

Anakin squatted beside Artoo. "What is it?"

The astromech leashed a series of clicks and beeps.

Anakin nodded sadly.

One of the commanders turned to Obi-Wan. "Does General Skywalker speak _droid_?" Hie voice was incredulous.

Obi-Wan grinned, despite his concern. "_That_ droid."

One of the other clones shook his head.

Anakin approached them, his eyes not meeting Obi-Wan's.

"Anakin…what is going on?" Obi-Wan asked, knowing something odd was up.

Anakin couldn't answer, for another small transport pod containing a clone was landing. The clone hopped out, dashing over to the two Generals.

"Sirs!" he called. "I carry an urgent message!"

Once he'd reached the cluster, he dropped onto his knee, activating a hyperwave transceiver attached in the armor of his wrist. The solidified figure of Clone Commander Cody materialized, and the message began to play.

"Generals…the Grand Army of the Republic is victorious in the Battle of Tythe…"

Obi-Wan waited, knowing that there was going to be bad news next.

"..but contact with Coruscant has failed, Sirs." The usually composed face of Commander Cody was now appearing worried and unsure.

"Thank you, Commander." Obi-Wan said to the clone who delivered the message.

Shock tingled through Obi-Wan, for everyone knew that a communications failure could mean only one thing. **Invasion.**

He turned to Anakin, and was even more surprised that Anakin's face did not display the same shock he was feeling. In fact, Anakin didn't look surprised at all.

Finally, Obi-Wan spoke. "It was all a trap…and we…the Republic, the Jedi…we fell for it."

Anakin looked up at Obi-Wan's face at last. "Tythe wasn't the target all along, Master. _We were_."

And Obi-Wan realized that Anakin had been right, and that the Council had missed the real plot behind the Separatists' attack on Tythe. To draw attention away from Coruscant.

He motioned for the troopers still accompanying them to refuel their fighters.

Anakin seemed lost in thought, as Obi-Wan spoke. "Anakin, are you sure you'll be okay?"

Anakin sighed, wiping the blood from his face onto his now ruined cloak. "I'm fine, Master. I'm just not so sure if…"

"Padme will be fine." Obi-Wan said smoothly.

Anakin thought inwardly. _I hope you are right, Master. _He then remembered the most boiling points of the duel, coming back to him in flashes. Hitting the hard durasteel floor….Obi-Wan being Force-choked….

Then he turned to Obi-Wan. "Are _you _all right?"

Obi-Wan smiled. "Well, it wasn't a pleasant experience, mind you, but I'm perfectly all right."

Anakin sighed in relief. At least his Master was safe.

Obi-Wan shook his head ruefully. "Well, we get to go back to Coruscant, finally…"

His false cheeriness didn't fool Anakin. It was to be expected.

Anakin sighed. And he went over to join Artoo and the troopers in preparation for their journey to Coruscant, ignoring Obi-Wan's curious gaze.

_Why does fate target the people most important to me?_

Little did Anakin know that fate had even more in store for him and the ones he cared about in the hardships ahead…

**Please, I know there are typos. That's my reward for working so hard on this story. TYPOS! Grrr...**

**Please review!** **_Your reviews are appreciated immensely, as always. I've made a story map of sorts, for this story and so far it has twenty chapters, but it may have more, depending on how this develops. _**

**Author's Note: I love that little part about Anakin speaking droid. (from_ Labyrinth_) I couldn't bear not putting it in for some reason. Did that battle suck as much as it seemed like it did to me? I must admit, writing duel scenes and action isn't exactly my forte. _No flaming me, though._ I've been waiting to update this for awhile, and now, the plot is just beginning to unfold. Reviews, por favor.**

**Thank you, and may the Force be with you**

**Arie**


	3. Clouded Skies

If you read this before, you may notice Chapter 3 this time is the former Chapters 3 & 4 put together. It will be longer, but I like it this way...

Well, read on and enjoy, and leave me a REVIEW! Help me defeat writer's block! I watched ROTS recently and got a ton of ideas. I need YOUR help:(

I have this wonderful twist for Mustafar, one that I've been dying to write forever. Please, please, please, PLEASE! I need support!

Anyway, moving onward. You want Chapter 3? Here you go, folks.

**Chapter 3**

"**I must see her and press her to my heart. I love her to the point of madness, and I cannot continue to be separated from her. If she no longer loved me, I would have nothing left to do on earth." Napoleon Bonaparte**

Two eyes surveyed the cityscape of Coruscant, usually full of splendor, its magnificent structures shining in the light, and speeders and air taxis carrying its busy citizens to their destinations. Coruscant was a melting pot of thousands of races, humanoids and Bith, Twi'lek and many more.

Coruscant, as big and bustling as it was, had been quite oblivious to what had been raging throughout the galaxy for about three years now. The Senators and politicians reported about the war effort and proposed certain ways of peaceful ends to the conflict; and they knew that a resolution would be difficult to manage.

**But they didn't really know.**

They didn't know what it was like to be locked in lethal combat, constantly in danger of losing your life. They hadn't truly experienced the warfront, didn't recognize the smell of death, and the mist that seemed to hang over the war-ravaged fields. They didn't understand the terror of being invaded, and the true mind-blowing effects a war had on a person. They hadn't seen comrades fall down at their side, and been the ones helpless to save them.

Until now.

Now, Coruscant was saturated with the stench of fear, and the streets were flooded with panicked citizens. Many of the towering buildings were cloaked in smoke, and the air taxis were replaced by emergency flights out, attempts to flee the besieged world.

Coruscant knew now.

And the two eyes closed slowly, several tears trickling down ivory cheeks, and Padmé Amidala watched as the world she called home was ripped apart. The breeze that whipped through the Coruscanti atmosphere reeked with the stench of horror and shock, and with each fiery blast, a piece of Padmé's world shattered.

With each torrential pouring of smoke and lasers, Padmé heard the shock as well as seeing it. The Coruscanti citizens fled frantically, a last attempt at safety, at escape.

_"How could this happen?"_

_"How could Coruscant be invaded?"_

Padmé's mind reeled as she watched the running peoples shrink in the viewport of the small evacuee ship, seeing in each frightened face the events that had transpired on Naboo thirteen years ago, feeling as the innocent blood was spilled, and knowing that this could only mean the beginning of the end.

And secretly praying for the life of her husband, her reason for living.

When Padmé closed her eyes, in each Coruscanti child's face she saw dread and terror, childish fright and alarm. And yet, if she looked a little deeper, she saw hope.

Hope that only a child possessed. The hope and faith in the heroes.

"The Hero with No Fear"

He was idolized by many and adored by many more, for the children of the galaxy seemed to know that their heroes would pull through and save the day.

And the adults would steal their hope away, reminding them that heroes were only human, and that Kenobi and Skywalker were not perfection.

The children's eyes would convey a tiny shred of optimism as the danger lifted them up and carried them away.

And the children's voices were not heard.

Padmé's inner child; the youngest daughter of Jobal and Ruwee Naberrie, wanted to scream.

Wanted to throw something. Hard.

Wanted to rage and yell at the darkness that had descended upon her world.

Causing the hope only to remain in the child-like believers of peace.

But the Senator in Padmé kept her face glued to the glass, watching the Republic innocents attacked, and the capital pillaged.

The Senator in Padmé was diplomatic and serious. She wasn't Padmé, in truth, but she was Amidala. Her mind was focused and alert, and her politician's voice was steely and cold, grating as it would ring through the Senate Rotunda. And yet, it was the voice of Amidala that needed to be heard the most. In the shadows, lurked the darkness that was tainting Padmé's world, constricting around her vocal chords and leaving her speechless.

"Padmé…" she felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned to see the face of Mon Mothma.

Padmé, indeed. For the Amidala in Padmé was shattering ever quicker, and Padmé felt her true self beginning to shine through.

Padmé.

By day, Padmé was rarely seen, draped in voluminous Senatorial robes and hair wrapped in coifs. Concealed by Amidala.

But by night, her chestnut curls were let down falling upon her shoulders, and it was then that Padmé awakened, and allowed her thoughts to wander.

Padmé was ambitious and daring, a bold and beautiful woman. Her personality was described as mischievous and cunning, her wit strong and her heart stronger.

And it was Padmé's aching heart that screamed for Anakin.

She would always, inside, be Padmé Skywalker.

It was Padmé Skywalker that had fallen in love with him and married him in seclusion on her home world of Naboo.

It was Padmé Skywalker who constantly worried if one day, the Holonet's rumors would be true and she would lose her husband.

Padmé Skywalker, whom felt theat her entire galaxy revolved around Anakin; who was the beacon of light that kept her going.

And though Mothma didn't know it, the woman standing before her was Padmé Skywalker, the mother of Anakin Skywalker's unborn child.

Padmé brushed the tears away with the back of her hand as Mothma patted her shoulder.

"Padmé…you'll be all right. You're safe…you know that Bail and I care deeply about you and will always watch out for you."

Padmé knew that already. But she wasn't worried about herself.

She buried her face in Mon's shoulder.

_Where is Anakin?_

Mon Mothma, the dignified, stoic Senator of the Republic watched her friend break up in front of her and felt her Senator's mask slide off as a tear dropped from her horrified eyes.

And for a moment, the two women embraced, as they watched their worlds crumble around them, and Bail Organa steered clear of the sweltering hot surface engaged in the battle for the lives of many.

------------------------

Above the skies of Coruscant, laser bolts shot continuously through the thick air and cruisers of Separatist and Republic origin struggled to fight for the causes they so strongly defended.

Among them, "The Negotiator" watched as his partner's fighter corkscrewed expertly through the battle, defeating enemies with an agile speed unmatched by anyone.

And he marveled at the sight. _His skills are legendary._

His own fighter whirled out of harm's way, determined and daunting, ready to fight to the end. His cannons contributed to the chaotic fiery world outside the cockpit of the red fighter, and his astromech squealed in alarm and excitement.

His world turned upside down, Obi-Wan had no choice. This shot was way too close to home.

Way too close.

And he was doing his best to bring it back, and return his beloved galaxy and its citizens back to the peace the deserved.

_Jedi don't have attachments, _he reminded himself. And yet, Obi-wan knew deep inside that he did.

The Republic, the galaxy that he and his comrades served.

There had been Siri, his first taste of love.

Qui-Gon, whom his attachment to was strong and obvious.

And then, Anakin.

His bond with his former student was exquisite and unique. Obi-Wan Kenobi was one of the Order's greatest. And yet, he was also Anakin Skywalker's best friend.

His best friendthat had a knack for getting himself into trouble and helping Obi-Wan out of it.

"Well…" Anakin's voice crackled through the static on his comlink. "You're a lucky man, Obi-Wan. What would you do without me?"

Obi-wan sighed as he realized that Anakin has stretched into his mind again. He answered truthfully, "I don't know, Anakin."

Anakin laughed; the sound of it filling Obi-Wan's ears and Obi-Wan smiled.

Anakin hadn't laughed since the battle on Tythe.

And Obi-Wan knew why. Looking down upon Coruscant was a depressing sight, the view obscured by clouds and mist.

And Anakin's secret wife was down there. Possibly in grave danger.

And the battle for survival raged on.

--------------------

Padmé, in the cockpit now, stared aimlessly out at the dozens of other evacuee ships, flying in panicked style and without form, just concentrating on escaping the ruined city world.

Her eyes were full of unshed tears as she was forced to wonder.

Wonder about fate.

_Fate is a tangle, Padmé. You can only follow a thread. _

Winama, Padmé's beloved grandmother who had passed away about fourteen years ago, would always say this to her, and at the time, Padmé could only guess what it meant.

And now, more than ever, she knew she was beginning to understand.

Bail Organa's face was screwed up in frustration. He never preferred flying over his more common duties and this was suicidal. But as he dared a glance at the two women accompanying him, his resolve strengthened.

And a good long glance at the burning capital sent shivers down his spine and made him quake with anger.

He swerved in complicated turns through the tumultuous uproar. His voice sounded hard and cold when he spoke.

"There is an overwhelming amount of ships attempting to flee, but no doubt they will be met by worse in the atmosphere."

Padmé shuddered at the thought of what might be going on there, her tears threatening to fall. A pulse against her abdomen caused her hand to fly protectively to her midsection.

_It's okay, little one. We must be strong. Your father needs us to be strong._

Her heart pounded, the sound of it filling her ears as Bail's piloting became even more compromised.

A loud blast sounded at the front of the ship.

"We're hit!" Bail's alarmed voice was hard to hear. Padmé felt as if her ears were stuffed with cotton.

Awash in light and sound, she witnessed Bail's brave attempt at keeping the ship steady.

That failing, the ship careened dangerously, rocking her body and throwing her about as Bail made an effort to control the crash.

Stricken with nausea and fear, Padmé's world spun as she plunged into blackness.

-----------------------

A humongous explosion sent a shockwave through the ships surrounding it. The ship began to tilt ominously as it fell.

A triumphant cheer of Commander Climber signified that it was over.

"The Separatists are in full retreat. Battle to the Republic!"

Obi-Wan was overcome with joy.

"Generals may follow the transport vectors to the correct landing pad on the surface. May the Force be with you, Sirs."

"Thank you, Commander." Obi-Wan said, satisfied and followed Anakin's yellow fighter as it turned and sped toward the planet.

Obi-Wan relayed a message to Anakin. "The path down there will be rough. They're pulling out, there will be fleeing droids and vulture fighters. They know we're coming."

Anakin's reply was short and choppy; because the static was worsening as they approached the soiled planet. "And so, we knock them out."

"I like the way you think." Obi-Wan responded, and the two ships plummeted.

--------------------

Padmé felt her eyes opening slowly, and into focus came the face of Bail Organa, a blood spatter of his cheek.

"Bail, you're hurt…" she croaked.

Bail touched his cheek absently. "I'm fine. Let's get you up….the Separatists are retreating, something big must be going on."

Mothma's voice sounded. "It must be Kenobi and Skywalker."

Padmé's heart thumped hard in her chest.

Bail shook his head. "I hope this war hasn't spent our Jedi Generals. Those two were our brightest hope."

And Padmé rose to her feet, her mind and heart echoing Bail's words.

And as the three Senators made their way through the world they called home, they wondered if anything would ever be the same again, and Padmé's optimism faded.

---------------------

Padmé pulled her rich cape around her closer as a breeze caught her. She shuddered, and climbed into her classic speeder.

"Mistress Padmé, if I may ask, where are we going?"

Padmé sighed, a deep sigh that was a futile effort to calm her raging emotions. Around her, Coruscant smoldered, and she felt a tugging at her heart that could only mean one thing. _Anakin. _

Something was going on, and she was determined to find out. In truth, she wasn't sure of her exact destination, but she knew that she had to get moving.

She was grateful to discover that her apartment was completely unscathed, along with, for the most part, the entire building of 500 Republica.

That had been the least of her fears to abolish. Now came the task of quelling the incessant drone in her heart, telling her that something dreadful was about to happen.

"Threepio," she pronounced stiffly, letting a bit of the politician's aura seep into her voice. "Take me to the Senate."

"As you wish, milady." Threepio replied dutifully, but Padmé caught the uneasiness behind the robotic voice that answered her call. Threepio was worried. Well, more accurately, Threepio was appropriately worried. More often than not, the droid that Anakin had built as a child was vexed about nothing worthwhile. She felt another small stirring below her navel, and smiled, though her insides knotted up.

_How do you plan to tell Anakin? _A voice within Padmé echoed her thoughts. She had known that Anakin had wanted to have children, and yes, she did too.

Padmé may have held her secret in the palm of her hand for three years, but now, she could feel the furtive truth threaten to slip from her fingers, only to hit the floor, and splinter, the sound resonating throughout the space, the pieces collapsing within.

She knew that the prospect of fatherhood delighted Anakin, just as the thought of motherhood captivated her. But the risk was great.

The most notable risk was: The galaxy was at war.

Padmé also realized that her pregnancy could tear them apart. If the public found out, no doubt her life would be chaos, the reporters and scandalmongers would relish in this juicy bit of news. Yet, was having such a clandestine relationship really living? How was confidential and concealed marriage really what she dreamed of? In reality, Padmé wished that somehow, the stress of her guarded romance could be lifted. She yearned to tell her family, to confide in her parents and her sister.

But she knew such a thing was not possible. For now.

And she fought back bitter tears, realizing that now matter how much Anakin wanted to be a father, he would always be seen as a public hero, and sacrifices would have to be made. If Queen Apailana was aware of her current condition, she would most likely prohibit Padmé from serving; just when the Republic she loved needed her the most.

Oh, the Force had a way with timing. Anakin was ensnared in the war, as was Padmé and the galaxy as a whole. It had been a little over five months since she herself had seen Anakin, and she felt her entire being swell with desire to see him again, and yearn to be lifted into an embrace, to melt into his strong arms and finally live again.

She felt like a part of herself was missing when Anakin was away. And she knew that no matter where Anakin ventured to, he felt the same longing for her boiling his heart.

Anakin's passion for her was limitless.

But she knew that he was also ardent about his life as a Jedi.

The scale that Anakin had balanced was in jeopardy of falling out of equilibrium, and she could feel the life she had lived with her secret husband seem to be unavoidably on the brink of destruction. Padmé could somehow feel that the darkness was something to blame.

She patted her abdomen absently as the engine of her classic-style craft revved and took off. The aerodynamic flares that accented the back directed the wind away from her face, and she leaned back into the comfortable seat, trying not to look at the flaming remnants of residences and the remainder of her grim surroundings.

Padmé couldn't disguise her smile as she once again observed how smoothly the speeder was running after Anakin had modified the engine. He had insisted upon it, and though she had wondered, she had complied, and she could remember watching him tinker with the underside of the speeder's façade, a look of honest fortitude on his face.

"Mistress, we have arrived…" Threepio interrupted her diverted thoughts.

She climbed charily from her speeder and marched purposefully toward the entrance to the building from the interior of the docking platform.

Upon entrance, the Senate was in an uproar.

Padmé saw the normally composed faces of her colleagues rutted with anxiety. The air was thick with pressure and the ramparts of the establishment around her were brimming over with fervent activity.

She stalked resolutely over to a grouping of Senators she not only knew well, but trusted. Bail Organa gave her a warm smile, and Padmé noticed the bacta patch affixed to his cheek. Nearby, Mon Mothma, Fang Zar, Malé-Dee, Giddean Danu, Terr Taneel, and Chi Eekway all stood communing about the current proceedings of the Republic after the attack.

"Senator Amidala." Senator Danu acknowledged with a bob of his head. Several of the other Senators nodded reverentially.

Bail extended a gracious hand to Padmé's shoulder, and smiled. "I trust you've recovered, Senator? I'm relieved that neither you nor Senator Mothma was wounded."

"I'm fine, thank you, Bail. And how many times must I ask you to call me Padmé?" was Padmé's blunt answer.

Bail beamed again. "Of course…Padmé."

Padmé addressed the group. "What are the existing measures decreed by the Chancellor?"

Mon Mothma shook her head slowly, her Hanna pendant swaying. "The Chancellor has yet to inform us of the status in the aerial assault."

Padmé felt her heart jolt nervously, but her face remained calm. "Surely he knows. The battle is finished…the invasion is done."

Fang Zar spoke up, his voice striking the Senators sagely. "I'm afraid it is not over yet. Senator Taneel and I saw many Separatists warships skimming very close to the surface."

"Are you suggesting that they took hostages?" Padmé asked, her voice betraying a little sliver of fright.

"I'm not suggesting anything, Senator. But the official retreat was called approximately three hours ago, and we have yet to hear from airborne flight Commanders; hence the Chancellor had no updated intelligence."

Padmé felt a shiver slide down her spine. She was about to speak again, but an outburst from the other side of the hall seemed to catch everyone's attention. Senators began swarming toward a dais outside the entrance tone of the platforms in the senate Rotunda.

"The Chancellor..." Senator Eekway murmured, and the other Senators in the assemblage hurried over to join the throng. Padmé squeezed in between Malé-Dee and Senator Danu.

Mothma turned, the baubles on her ancient Chandrilan headpiece chiming softly. "An informal address…perhaps we will finally get some news."

Padmé felt her breath quicken in pace as the Supreme Chancellor opened his mouth to speak.

"Honorable Senators, I come to you straight out of a private comm call from Commander Climber, the head of operations above the capital. The noble Commander has shared some simplified reports with me and my head executives. Although the Separatists have employed a full retreat, the skies above our world are clouded with the ashes of those we have lost and still echo with the sounds of battle. Our very own Jedi Master Shaak Ti, is believed to have been captured, perhaps killed by the fiendish General Grievous." The Chancellor paused meaningfully, fully capturing his audience. "The galaxy is war-torn and weary, my friends, but the Republic cannot hope for peace without the end of Grievous' wrath! His devious killings and strategic attacks must be prevented! The Republic will come out victorious, Senators, and we shall finally achieve the tranquility our diplomacy requires."

A Senator in the front called out. "Then you'll surrender your executive powers?"

The Chancellor smiled tenderly and replied. "You must trust that I will do the right thing, my friend."

And with that, he stepped down from the dais, whispered something to his aides, and retreated away from the gathered crowd.

Bail frowned. "I worry if I really do trust Chancellor Palpatine to act wisely."

Padmé's face was solemn. "We all do, Bail. But for now, we must let our worries sink beneath. To make a motion in the Senate would be disastrous, with all the Chancellor's staunch supporters. It would be an outrage! Right now, we must concentrate on finding a resolution, and then we can present it to the Chancellor."

The Chancellor seemed to insist upon continuing the war, turning a blind eye to any attempts at a diplomatic elucidation.

Bail nodded. "Agreed. Until the time is right, we shall await the day when the confrontation of Palpatine will inevitably arise, in which I trust I have all of your support?"

Everyone nodded the affirmative. Padmé bid her friends farewell, her thoughts on the Jedi Master Shaak Ti. _That could've been Anakin, _she thought with a shudder.

She clambered into her speeder beside Threepio once more, reaching out to her husband with her heat and mind, letting her soul call out for him through their everlasting bond.

_I need you, Anakin. Come back to me. Always come back to me. _

-------------------

Anakin's fighter swerved to the side, narrowly missing a set of missiles launched from a fleeing vulture fighter.

"That was a close one. But they overshot you." Obi-Wan commented, and he was not surprised at all when the missiles turned their course, heading back toward Anakin.

"They're coming around." Anakin said, his voice tight with concentration. There was a pause, in which Obi-Wan assumed Anakin was relaying instructions to Artoo.

Then, Anakin's starfighter began to spin.

It rotated faster and faster, soon twirling around at a velocity that made Obi-Wan dizzy watching it. Then, the confused torpedoes exploded in a fiery blast as they collided with each other.

"Yeah! We've got 'em Artoo!" Anakin exclaimed. Obi-Wan shook his head. He was puzzled by Anakin's affection toward the little astromech, and even more mystified by Artoo's apparent attachment to Anakin.

His own astromech, R4-P17 had been ripped open by a buzz droid earlier in their turbulent descent, causing a pang of sadness from Obi-Wan. He had adored the droid, but Anakin's fondness toward Artoo was so much stronger.

Anakin's voice jogged across his thoughts. "Incoming comm call from Commander Climber. Switch to frequency 1606."

"Copy, Red Leader." Several clone trooper-guided ARC-170s responded.

Obi-Wan quickly flipped his comlink.

"Red Group, this is Commander Climber, checking in. It appears that a Separatist frigate ahead has taken several Jedi hostages. Move into attack positions."

The frequency chirped off.

"Grievous is on that ship." Anakin said decidedly.

Obi-Wan shook his head again. "What do you suggest?"

"You're actually asking me?"

"Yes, Anakin. You are the best person to ask of all of us out here."

Anakin's voice took on a teasing tone. "I'm sorry, what was that, Master? I didn't copy. What did you just say? You need to speak louder, I can't hear you over the static."

"Anakin," Obi-Wan pretended to by annoyed. "Cut to the chase already, I think the entire squad has fallen asleep."

Anakin laughed. "Okay, here's what we do: a quick fly-by, you and I skim across the underbelly of the ship and locate the hangar bay. The rest of the squad will form up behind us and break off on my mark, using distraction tactics near the fascia of the craft, to buy us time."

"Sounds good to me."

"Alright, Red Group. Let's move."

"Roger, Red Leader." The voices chimed, and Anakin was off.

-----------------

Padmé instructed Threepio to wait at her starship's landing bay, and she began to amble along the carpeted walkway outside the Senate. Any passerby would've mistaken her for a mere shadow among the pillars, gliding noiselessly through the dimly lit causeway.

She didn't do this often, but today seemed right. Something told her that this was where she belonged. She strolled casually along, allowing the cushioned inserts in her delicate shoes to soothe her sore ankles.

Leaning against a pillar, Padmé could see all the way out into the skyline, her view unobstructed. Medical frigates and emergency fireships hovered ominously over some of the edifices, but for the most part, the damage was few and far between.

Her eyes brushed over the cityscape, absorbing the new clean air that was beginning to fill her lungs.

The skies above were just beginning to clear, and she was overjoyed to see portions of the usual air taxi and speeder bus system running.

Her world was slowly piecing itself back together.

And the beauty of it all made her stop and stare. For just a moment, everything seemed more or less perfect. She felt a euphorically charged jolt shoot through her, starting at the tips of her toes and rising up, filling her with a sense of peace.

But then, a section of her calmed heart began to quake mutely, as if mourning a loss.

Yes, everything was _almost_ perfect. But there was one thing missing…

-------------------

Trade Federation battle droids spilled into the hangar, their blaster pistols raised and loaded, spitting out laser bolts at the two Jedi Knights as they sifted their way through the mess of parts, making their way over to the small elevator.

Anakin leapt; landing atop the head of a very confused droid, sweeping his saber about his sides and eliminated most of the droids within his two meter radius. He then began walking aimlessly along, using the teardrop-shaped heads of the battling droids as stepping stones, destroying each one as he leapt to another.

Obi-Wan sighed at his former apprentice's antics. _Always on the move…_

When the last of the bunch were reduced to a smoking heap of scrap metal, Obi-Wan jogged over to Anakin as Anakin opened the door to the elevator.

"That was quite a trick, Anakin." Obi-Wan teased.

"Oh, that little thing?" Anakin replied, his eyes twinkling. "That's nothing. It's all about willpower, Master."

"Really?" Obi-Wan asked in mock surprise. Then he laughed. "Are you sure it's willpower? That seemed like more of a method of entertainment than a battle strategy."

"Well, if it works…"

"I knew you were going to say that. You also said that when you suggested I used my lightsaber to shave my beard off."

"Did you honestly think I was serious?" Anakin asked.

Obi-wan shook his head as the elevator climbed levels. "But you are missing the point, Anakin, You are much too keen to take risks. If there is one thing you have a lot of, it's recklessness."

Anakin chuckled as he retorted. "If there is one thing you have a lot of, it's amusing attempts at sage-like responses. I feel like I'm talking to Master Yoda sometimes with you."

Obi-Wan grinned. "We're two of a kind, Yoda and I."

Anakin laughed again. "I could definitely see you two pairing up when you get sick of me."

Obi-Wan frowned. "Sick of you?"

Anakin chuckled in amusement.

"I'm not sure I could get sick of you, Anakin."

"I suppose you're right. At least I don't talk backward."

Obi-Wan would've scolded Anakin for that remark, but he was too tired to try.

Anakin continued slowly. "But then again, I doubt that Yoda would put forth the idea of giving your fuzz a nice trim with a lightsaber."

"My _fuzz_?" Obi-wan asked incredulously.

But before he could retort, Anakin had left the elevator chuckling triumphantly.

Obi-Wan laughed in spite of himself and followed…

To find Anakin surrounded by droidekas.

Anakin brought his saber up to parry an oncoming bullet. "Why does Grievous always ruin my fun?"

His face was so full of honest disappointment that Obi-Wan found himself grinning.

-----------------

Later, Anakin and Obi-Wan had disposed of the droidekas and they now moved down a deserted corridor and turned the corner.

The Force screamed in alarm, as they both pronounced simultaneously, "Grievous."

Grevious, surrounded by droids unlike any the Jedi had seen stood behind a seated and captive Shaak Ti.

"How nice of you to join us, Kenobi. I'm anxious to see you negotiate your way out of this one." He pronounced coldly and coughed.

"And…Anakin Skywalker." He wheezed. "I expected someone with your reputation to be a bit…older."

Anakin eyed the General callously and replied, "General Grievous…you're shorter than I expected."

Grievous looked for a second like he might explode with anger, but he just glared emotionlessly at Anakin. "Jedi scum."

Shaak Ti looked up, her eyes full of regret and shame. "I'm sorry, Master Kenobi. I failed."

Lines of ignominy crinkled across her distinctively marked face.

General Grievous stared frigidly at the Jedi and then continued. "You have fortunately arrived just in time…" he paused then called out, "Stinking Jedi!"

A green blade forced its way through the back of Shaak Ti, appearing just below her throat, and she fell to the ground eyes wide.

The Jedi had instinctively ignited their lightsabers.

Anakin looked down at Shaak Ti, his face displaying shock and resentment. "That was a bad…"

"Mistake." Obi-Wan finished, brandishing his saber at Grievous. Grevious laughed scornfully as the droid guards surrounding him jumped into action and he slipped easily into one of the ship's escape pods.

Anakin and Obi-Wan fought the droids hard, employing special tactics. These were engineered specifically to kill Jedi, so their defeat was not an easy come by.

Obi-Wan was astonished that after relieving the MagnaGuard of his head, he still pressing on, his onslaught rough and daunting, the electro-stick spraying sparks around the corridor.

When the last life had been plummeled from the MagnaGuards' robotic skeletons, Anakin and Obi-Wan raced to the cockpit, breathing hard.

"This thing's a wreck." Anakin observed. "It must've been hit hard."

"Can you fly a cruiser like this, Anakin?"

"You mean do I know how to land what's left of this thing?"

"Well?"

"Given the circumstances, I'd say the ability to pilot this cruiser is irrelavent. Strap yourself in."

Anakin pulled out his comlink. "Artoo, where are you? Get up here."

And Anakin's hands slid over the unfamiliar controls, designed for alien fingers, as he wrestled with the craft's dying mechanisms, determined to get home safe.

He had to. He refused to let Obi-Wan down.

**How was my description of the split Padmé ? How did you guys like my adapted version of the deleted scene with Shaak Ti? Overall, was it good? Am I killing you with questions? Sorry. (embarrassed smile) I asked them last time too!**

**Please please please PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews will be accepted with extreme and unmeasured gratitude. Thank you.**

**Oh and let me know if this should be updated soon. **


	4. Love, A Light

Thanks to all who reviewed... I'm not sure if I replied to everyone, but I want you ALL to know that I am VERY GRATEFUL.

I've been having some difficulties lately, being that I have two plot bunnies for a ROTS AU, this one and another... I thought about weaving them together, but I decided that might ruin what this story has to offer. Please help me, I am still VERY nervous about this fic, because it is very serious and I am dedicated to it. :D

Special thanks to Fialleril, who by the way, is an amazing author and has been very supportive during the production of this fic... and reminded me to work extra hard and pull through with a chappie!

Onward...

Disclaimer: Any quotes or things from Star Wars aint mine. And aint aint no word, but I'm going to use it you I aint gonna edit it out so ha! And you aint allowed to criticize me for using it cuz I aint serious I am only trying to create a disclaimer that's more creative than "It aint mine" and I aint tryin to imply that I use such language in my daily routine. I aint like that when I speak, okay?

Is aint in the dictionary?

Wow that was weird...

**Chapter 4**

"**...A man can smile and smile and be a villain..." –Hamlet, William Shakespeare**

**-----**

"Senator Amidala!" an urgent call echoed through the pillars, saturating Padmé's peaceful moment, shattering her silence to bits. Padmé flinched visibly, startled, and brought a hand to her chest as she turned around.

Bail Organa, panting from exhaustion sprinted toward her. She sighed, letting herself slip back into calmness.

Bail smiled apologetically as he caught his breath. "Oh, milady, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you."

Padmé nearly launched into another reproach; ready to scold him for not calling her Padmé, but she swallowed that thought and forced a smile. For with his arrival, her simple moment to be Padmé had been demolished and now, she had to assume the stance of a Senator again. "Oh no, it's quite all right, Bail. I was being silly... I suppose I'm a bit jumpy."

Bail's eyes twinkled a little. "You have reason to be, today was a climactic day, Padmé."

Padmé couldn't hold back her smile when her friend had finally forgotten the formalities. She moved her hand away from just below her collarbone and let it fall softly to the side.

Suddenly Bail looked anxious. "I'm afraid I have important news for you, Senator."

Padmé pretended that her heart wasn't swirling with worry, anxiety, and sadness, among other things. "Yes?"

Bail looked around and motioned to a small platform to their right, where air taxis alighted and departed. "There isn't time...I must tell you on the way there."

He began to walk toward the nearest air taxi, and Padmé had to struggle to keep up, taking the longest strides possible.

_I'll be grateful when all this excess weight is gone... _She thought, following in Bail's tracks. They boarded the air taxi, which was otherwise empty. Padmé tried to will herself not to notice that the usually crowded seats were eerily vacated and silence filled her ears.

Bail sat down, puffing out a long breath, and suddenly he looked much older, far beyond his years. And tired. Padmé could make out a sort of lost and distressed look in his eyes.

She daintily seated herself beside him. "What is it, Bail?"

Did she want to know the answer?

Bail finally looked at her. "Senator Amidala, we have just received word that Skywalker and Kenobi have successfully returned home, and are headed to the south side of the building where the Chancellor plans to greet them personally."

Padmé barely heard the second half of the statement. Her heart thumped madly in her chest against the japor snippet that lay upon her skin. _Anakin... oh, Anakin..._

"Padmé?" Bail asked anxiously.

Padmé jolted from her trance and nervously tried to compose herself. Quick to change the subject, she stuttered. "T-the south side? But, Bail, if this is true, surely we could have walked there!"

Bail's eyes clouded over with an odd unidentifiable sort of glow and he looked down. Padmé may not have been a Jedi, but she sensed something was bothering him.

"Padmé, I was merely concerned for your condition, and I thought that this method would be more suitable, not to mention comfortable for you..."

Padmé's face blanched and she had to fight to bring the next breath into her lungs. Somehow, she managed to reply, cursing the pitiful squeak that escaped her. "Condition? Bail, I don't know what..."

"Padmé." Bail said, almost chiding her. "It's okay. I'd like to think that we are good friends, and if this is something you wish to conceal, I will not get in the way."

Padmé didn't know it, but her hand had instinctively rested itself upon her abdomen. "But...I...you..." Senator Amidala, usually a confident and striking rhetorical presence, was at a loss for words.

"I want nothing but the best for you and your child." Bail said, his words confirming that she had been exposed. She felt so bewildered, so horrorstruck and she couldn't ignore the pang in her heart that wished for her Anakin to be there, beside her.

"How...?" She croaked, her voice losing its brilliant strength and her very self faltering.

"You try to disguise it, you wear more capacious garments, and you never gained a passing glance from many. But I saw it, Padmé. I noticed how you scheduled your meetings later in the day, and how you sometimes lowered your hand to touch the fabric upon your stomach... I noticed, Padmé."

Padmé was frantic. "W-was it that obvious?"

Bail smiled. "No. I assure you, no one else suspects a thing. But I care about you a great deal, Padmé. During our times together in the Senate, I'd like to think that you are one of my confidantes... someone I can truly trust in this world of hidden evil..."

Padmé nodded, swallowing a lump in her throat.

"... and so, I can only feel it is justified to grant you the same kind of trust, Padmé. Do you trust me?"

Padmé let several tears drip down her cheeks. "I _do_ trust you, Bail. You _are_ my friend... I'm just scared."

Bail placed a hand upon her shoulder supportively. "I promise, this information is not mine to tell, therefore I shall remain quiet about it. But please, if there is ever anything... anything I can do for you, to help, don't hesitate to ask."

Padmé let herself smile finally. The horror and shock washed away, and suddenly, she wished Anakin were there for a different reason. It felt so good... _so good. _For once, not to be so secretive. It was like a flood of locked-up emotion had left her, and now, she was floating blissfully. The only pressure she felt were the movements of Anakin's child within her and her burning desire to see him again.

"It must be hard for you." Bail murmured, watching the people below them as they neared their destination.

Padmé didn't answer. She longed inwardly for Anakin...

"Padmé?"

"Mmm?"

"I..." Bail seemed uncomfortable. "I'm happy for you. You'll be a great mother."

Padmé wondered if Bail was at all curious as to the father of her child, but dropped that thought as a pang of sadness stabbed at her heart when Bail spoke.

"I'm sorry, Bail. I know you and Breha have been wanting a baby..."

Bail sighed. "We do, Padmé. But I did not wish to imply my envy..." He paused awkwardly. "You've been given a great gift. And I'm glad. I can't think of a reason why you shouldn't deserve this."

_He's right... this baby is a gift. A gift of the Force... I can only hope Ani thinks the same._

"Thank you, Bail. Perhaps if you and Breha are still unsuccessful, you'll look into adoption..."

"We already have, a bit. It seems possible... if only this war would end, I could go home and actually think about family."

Padmé suddenly felt very at ease chatting with someone other than her handmaidens or the medical droid about parenthood. She hoped beyond hope that Bail would someday be granted the same blessing as her. And then, she thought of a way to assure him that their friendship was very important to her.

"Bail..." she began, throat feeling dry. "If anything ever happens to me... I cannot think of a better care provider for my baby."

Bail was startled. "Padmé... what... don't say that, nothing is going to happen to you..."

Padmé hushed him. "There's always that possibility."

Bail looked ashen. "Oh, Padmé, you are going to be just fine. You will have a healthy baby, and you shall live to raise it into the galaxy. A budding Senator perhaps."

He chuckled lightly.

Padmé laughed weakly and cleared her throat. "You're right, of course. I'm just nervous about it all. Motherhood, and with this war..." Padmé closed her eyes.

"You'll do fine." Bail said, with a reassuring smile. Then his eyes wandered to the hidden curve under her dress. "Do you know of the gender yet?"

"No. I wanted it to be a surprise." Padmé said, another smile blossoming upon her lips. _I wanted to wait for Ani..._

"I see." Bail said thoughtfully. "Breha and I... always talked of a little girl..." Then he turned away, now gazing out the viewport.

"How is Lady Breha, by the way? Please give her my regards when you see her next." Padmé stated politely.

"Breha has been a little ill lately, but we're staying optimistic... we're hoping it's nothing serious."

"Oh!" Padmé's hand flew to her mouth. "I'm so sorry to hear that. I hope she gets well."

Bail nodded. Then a rumble sounded beneath their feet. "We've landed."

The life within Padmé stirred as her heart fluttered madly.

All around the landing platform, life forms jostled and noises wafted into Padmé's ears. The excited crowd waited impatiently, vying at the chance to be first to catch a glimpse of the transport that would carry the heroes to the surface.

Padmé, in a complete daze, allowed Bail to escort her out of the ship. The sounds became muffled to her hearing and all she saw was the face of her husband swimming before her eyes...

She was overcome, but concealed it well. Bail gave her an anxious glance, but said nothing. He made a move to join the throng, but Padmé stayed rooted to the spot.

Bail looked confused. "Padmé?"

"Go on, Bail." Padmé said, noticing that Threepio was standing nearby. "I have a few things to address with my protocol droid. I'll catch up."

Bail opened his mouth and shut it again, as if deciding what to say in reply. Finally, he just smiled and nodded, bidding her goodbye. He ambled casually over to Mon Mothma, who was among the group awaiting the anticipated arrivals.

_Anakin... _The name rang through Padmé's mind as she managed to step away from the edge of the swarm and toward the golden droid.

"Oh, Mistress Padmé, I came as soon as I could... but it seems my joints are malfunctioning slightly... curse this metal body..."

Padmé smiled in spite of the swelling within her.

"...I am fortunate that it wasn't acting up so badly and I wasn't caught somewhere during the invasion... I could've become entombed!"

Padmé nodded curtly. "We are all fortunate that we got to safety," she murmured idly, rubbing her midsection. _All of us._

This thought brought her out of her trance a bit and she looked at Threepio. "Threepio, if you could please go over and greet Anakin formally with the others..." she began, her husband's name almost foreign on her lips.

She savored its sound, the way she could feel the baby kick as she pronounced the name of whom she cared for most.

After a pause, she became aware that Threepio was speaking. "But, Mistress, I had thought... what about you?"

"Do not worry about me... I will see Anakin in time." Padmé grinned at the thought. _I will see Anakin..._

Her heart was doing back flips.

"As you wish, Mistress, though I'm not sure why you wouldn't..." Threepio made a noise that was as close to a sigh as a droid could express. "Sometimes I just don't understand human behavior."

Padmé ignored his murmurings as he tottered away toward the growing horde of Senators. She stole silently behind one of the nearby pillars, fighting to bring the air to her lungs.

She could hear and see everything play out from this location, but no one could say the same for her. **Or so she thought.**

----------

Threepio waddled into the gathering crowd, standing out mostly among the crowd of people. A transport suddenly appeared, turning swiftly around the midsection of a tower. It soared lightly toward them before alighting upon the small landing pad. The whispers around the droid grew in intensity and volume.

Small wisps of exhaust and mist pooled around the settled vehicle and the door opened, the swishing noise echoing through the pillars of the room.

And the first thing Threepio saw was the dome-shaped outline of his beloved counterpart. A whirring of servo drivers accompanied Artoo Detoo's descent down the gangplank. Then, the waiting throng pushed closer, holoreporters surging forward, anxious to capture the sight of the glorious Jedi Knights that would step out after the astromech.

Threepio jostled uncomfortably as people shoved past, and the task at hand was simply maintaining balance. The whispers were no longer conspiratorial and hushed. They were shouts of joy and excitement, like pleas of remaining hope ringing through the air. Threepio lifted a golden shining metal hand to acknowledge its presence, so as not to be trampled.

It hated crowds. The noise, the tight spaces, and the constant uncomfortable movement.

All of which only got worse as two figures stepped down from the gangplank.

----------

Anakin got the feeling his former Master was teasing him, for Obi-Wan merely stood back, letting all the impatient reporters devour the sight of the younger Jedi.

Anakin rolled his eyes at the twinkle he caught in Obi-Wan's blue-gray orbs, and the mischievous grin that blossomed upon the older Jedi's face.

Finally, maybe not wanting to seem to rude, Obi-Wan feel into step beside Anakin as they headed toward the end of the platform. There stood Mace Windu, his face grim. Beside Master Windu, Master Yoda was perched upon his hover chair, merely gazing at them. And alongside Yoda were several other Council Members of the few that remained on Coruscant. Finally, farthest to the left, stood Chancellor Palpatine, of the Galactic Republic, who was sending wise smile flashing in Anakin's direction.

Anakin managed a weak smiled back as thoughts of his wife spilled into his mind. He longed to pull her into his arms and hold her... to assure her safety, and in fact, to never leave her side again. But with the war at its boiling point, such wishes were fruitless.

"You know, Master Windu says that there is evidence that Count Dooku and Grievous planned to kidnap the Chancellor... and you hadn't..."

Anakin cut him off, feeling sick as he remembered Dooku's death. "I don't want to talk about that, Master. What I did..."

Obi-Wan put a hand on his shoulder. To the holoreporters and gossipmongers around them, this gesture was just the highlight of a snapped holopic that would graze the Holonet in the days following, likebanja cake upon a plate at Dex's Diner. Something delectable and savory, that would be devoured instantly.

But to Obi-Wan, it meant that he was supporting Anakin no matter what. And he hoped Anakin knew that and felt the same.

Anakin looked at his former Master, as Obi-Wan spoke. "We've already discussed this. You had to, Anakin, and you did the right thing. What anyone would have done, even Master Yoda would have done the same, I'm sure of it."

Anakin drew in a breath. "I will tell you everything someday, Master. Someday when there is no reason to hide."

Obi-Wan was slightly startled by this statement, but didn't dare show it. He nodded solemnly. "As will I, my brother. Secrets are dangerous, we have learned... Now, our welcome party waits." Obi-Wan paused here, and Anakin could just see him scratching his beard without looking. "There's just the matter of fighting our way through this... mess." He finished, his voice low.

Anakin smiled, and he heard several holocameras snap as he did so. "Well, surely you have a plan, Master? I mean, that's your job, I'm just the hero."

Obi-Wan smiled back. "Right you are, even more so today than you were yesterday. But even so, a remarkable Jedi such as you could surely come up with a plan?"

Anakin lowered his head, happy to receive a compliment, but unsure how to respond. Finally, he said, "Well, you know me, Master, always rushing headlong into situations _without_ a plan."

"So reckless." Obi-Wan agreed cheerfully.

"So unless you wish to dive into this 'mess' as you put it without any idea of how you plan to get out, maybe it's best if you figure out the best technique."

"Listen to us, Anakin." Obi-Wan said, laughing. "We banter back and forth about even a simple thing like walking through a crowd."

Anakin waved nonchalantly at the crowd as they chattered and greeted him. Then he turned to Obi-Wan and hissed. "Well, that's what happens when you've been stuck with the same person for far too long."

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. "And come to think of it, my friend, most of that time was spent following my instructions and plans... except of course anything to do with aerial assault."

"What are you getting at?" Anakin asked, as Obi-Wan shook the extended hands of several excited politicians.

"I'm saying..." Obi-Wan replied, with a gentle smile, "That maybe we should follow your lead this time."

Anakin smiled before added in a teasing tone. "And look where most of _your_ plans got us... they usually ended in me saving your skin."

Obi-Wan retorted defensively, "Not that many times, Anakin! Not Nearly enough for you to get cocky!"

Anakin laughed. "Ten times, according to my count."

"Nine, Anakin." Obi-Wan chided, but he looked like he was trying hard not to laugh. "That business on Cato Neimodia doesn't _doesn't _count."

Anakin laughed again. "You're just embarrassed."

Obi-Wan smiled as a holocameras shoved in his direction, then whipped his gaze upon Anakin. "It would be wise of you to shut your mouth before you say something you'll regret... and I'm quite lucky I don't blush." He is voice was indignant.

Anakin turned and peered into Obi-Wan's face with a sideways grin. "You look like you're blushing now."

Obi-Wan snorted and waved him off. "Yeah, yeah... Anakin, I highly suggest you take my previous suggestion about your mouth into consideration."

"Well, it would also be wise of to keep moving before we are completely swallowed up by this crowd and before Master Windu gets too angry."

"Hmm." Obi-Wan actually stopped walking for a moment and Anakin halted, looking at him quizzically.

"What are you doing?" Anakin asked, in genuine confusion.

"I was allowing you to go before me... after all, you ARE the Poster Boy." Obi-Wan said smugly, looking quite proud of himself.

Anakin sighed almost loud enough for the chattering reporters to hear. "Poster _Man."_

"Oh my. I'm terribly sorry!" Obi-Wan exclaimed. "You're absolutely right."

Anakin smirked. "Or maybe the truth behind all this is that the great Negotiator is camera-shy."

Obi-Wan didn't answer, but motioned for Anakin to walk. Anakin grinned and obeyed.

The two Jedi made it out of the muddle of reporters only slightly frazzled and frustrated. Soon, they met the Senators waiting to give them thanks and welcome them home.

Anakin searched frantically for the one Senator he truly cared about greeting, but he was startled to find that his search came up dry. He frowned, but only for a second, as another Senator approached him, hand outstretched, and thoughts of his beautiful Padmé were pushed from his mind.

For the time being.

Tundra Dowmeia shook his hand ecstatically. "Welcome, oh, welcome back, Knight Skywalker. It is truly wonderful to see you alive and well."

Anakin nodded hazily, as he felt worries for Padmé sinking back into him, slowly, taking him over. _The invasion... what if something happened... my vision! No... stop it, she's fine. Then why isn't she here? _

"And you should know, Knight Skywalker, that you are always welcome to visit my family's deepwater estate... back on Mon Calamari. I have relatives who would just love to meet you."

Anakin decided that he would try something. Padmé was not a Force-sensitive, and yet Anakin always felt he could feel her through the Force, like a bright beacon shining and guiding him along. And if he could just reach out... to touch her...

"And maybe someday, when this dreadful war has ended... you can come and visit, surely even Jedi need a little time to rest and recuperate?"

There. Anakin felt a warm sensation pulse through his heart as he numbly allowed Padmé's signature in the Force to flood through him. She _was_ here. But she was across the sea of various creatures, each one wanting to exchange a separate conversation with Anakin.

She waited quietly behind one of the tall stone-grey pillars.

Anakin smiled and looked directly at Tundra Dowmeia. "Perhaps someday, yes, but for now, I thank you ma'am."

Tundra's mouth curved into a smile as a more cheerful Anakin plunged deeper into the ocean of babbling spectators. Nearby, Obi-Wan greeted Senator Mothma and the crowd that gathered around him.

Malastarian Senator Ask Aak approached, yelling something about coming with him to grab a drink at Dex's that afternoon.

But no. Anakin knew right away what his answer was. He knew where he'd be that afternoon. Where exactly.

At least, where he hoped he would be.

He glided past Aak, smiling in a way he hoped was politely apologetic.

R2, whistling hugely, following Anakin as he finally broke free of the sweat—drenched mob of politicians.

C-3PO stood off to the side, and Anakin longed to run toward Threepio, past him... to where his wife waited...

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan waved, and Anakin sidled almost dejectedly toward where Obi-Wan stood, shaking Mace Windu's hand.

As Anakin came up behind his old Master, he heard the Chancellor greeting him.

"Ah, Anakin. It's great to see you, my boy. I hope you are well?"

Anakin thought for a moment, an image of Padmé standing behind the pillar floating before his eyes. "Yes, Chancellor, never better."

"And you, Obi-Wan. How feel you?" Yoda spoke, looking thoughtfully at the older of the two Jedi.

"I'm quite well, thanks to Anakin here."

Mace seemed to remember something and rounded upon Anakin. "Yes, I hear you killed Count Dooku, Skywalker?"

Anakin nodded, a lump rising in his throat.

"He did well." Obi-Wan said, seemingly more to Anakin than the Korun Master staring intensely at the young Knight.

Mace raised and eyebrow before saying firmly. "I expect I shall hear more from you when the Council adjourns later this afternoon."

Anakin felt his heart sink into the pit of his stomach. _Padmé..._

Obi-Wan seemed to sense the source of Anakin's extreme disappointment and nodded, clapping Anakin on the shoulder. "_Later_ this afternoon, then." He said, looking at his former padawan. "But I request that we be allowed time to eat and freshen up, Masters, it's been a hard day." He might as well have winked at Anakin and nudged his arm.

Anakin felt the corners of his smile turn up into a smile once more, as Yoda nodded, accepting Obi-Wan's appeal.

"For all of us." Palpatine, said. Obi-Wan idly noticed his eyes hadn't left Anakin. "Ah, well, I am once again glad to see you well; Anakin, my friend, and I suspect I shall see more of you later as well."

Palpatine, seemingly taking hint of Obi-Wan's curious glance, walked off, the two Guards accompanying him sauntering behind.

Anakin and Obi-Wan bid the Masters farewell, and Obi-Wan gave Anakin a knowing grin before Anakin could say a word. The elder Jedi walked off, beginning a conversation with Bail Organa.

Anakin waited a moment, pondering the man that was his best friend, brother, and former mentor; but then allowed his desire to take him over, and with a quick glance around, he trotted toward the pillar behind which an angel waited.

-------

Padmé watched him come, her breath leaving her as he came nearer. His hair was longer... the dark blond radiation- bleached curls falling nearly to his shoulders. He looked so much older, and more matured, and Padmé felt heat rise to her cheeks as she admired him.

Then, she was in his arms. She forcibly held her tears back, burying her head into Anakin's chest, letting his warmth and love fill her.

"Padmé..." he breathed her name. "Oh, Padmé, love, I missed you..."

Her reply was a choked sob. She reached up, fingering his hair and letting his hands rest upon her lower back. He tilted his head forward and she moaned as he kissed her for the first time in months.

"Anakin..." she finally found words tumbling from her mouth as he broke away from her. He pulled her closer as she said, her voice trembling, "There were whispers... that you'd been killed... oh, Ani..."

"I'm alright." He assured her.

She looked into his eyes, and then let out an unrestrained gasp as she eyed the jagged red mark that was burned into his skin.

"Anakin... your face..." she murmured, her fingers caressing the scar. "Oh Ani..."

"It's nothing, Padmé, nothing to worry about." He tried a smile to prove his words. "It's just an ugly reminder to keep up on my lightsaber practice."

Padmé let her hand fall from near his eye to further down his face and she brushed his cheek. Passion seemed to envelop him once again as he leaned down, ready to grant her another kiss...

But Padmé closed her eyes, remembering that only meters away, mingling Senators lingered and holoreporters compared and boasted about their captures.

She pushed him back gently. "No, Anakin. Not here."

There was a defiant glint in his eyes that she instantly recognized. "Yes, here." He hissed meaningfully. "Padmé, I don't care anymore... let them talk. I'm tired of all this deception..."

Padmé put a finger to his lips. "Anakin, don't say things like that!" Then, when she saw the look in his eyes, she crumpled a little in his arms. "I know it's hard..."

Anakin's blue eyes rested into the gaze of Padmé's deep brown ones. Her chocolate colored locks, pulled up into two perfect buns on either side of her head, bobbed a little as she pulled him down into her arms.

"Padmé..." Anakin whispered. "He knows... Obi-Wan..." His voice was almost strained as he told her. "He knows about... us."

"You told him?" Padmé's voice didn't betray her shock, but she didn't seem upset either.

Anakin nodded slowly. "He wants to help us. He's not going to tell a soul."

Padmé smiled softly. "He is a good friend. We should have trusted him from the beginning..."

"It's too late for that now, my angel." Anakin leaned in to kiss her again, and this time, she didn't bother to protest. He pulled her protectively into his strong embrace, relishing the mere action. But then, he stopped, for beneath his palms, and against the fabric of his robes, shivers were running through Padmé's petite body.

"Padmé..." he began, pulling away to look at her face. "What's wrong?"

Padmé's mouth opened a little and she replied gently, "Nothing, Anakin... nothing's wrong, I'm just happy to see you..."

Anakin shook his head. "You're trembling..." His heart leapt. "What's going on?"

He searched Padmé's face for something readable as she fumbled with words in her head. Her eyes filled with unshed tears as she told him. "Something... wonderful has happened."

Anakin's eyes didn't leave her for an instant.

"Ani... I'm pregnant."

Padmé looked at her feet for a moment, allowing her husband to soak in what she had just revealed. She looked up as soon as she dared, seeing an unidentifiable look upon his face as he considered exactly what those words entailed.

Then, she felt her heart gush with relief and joy as the biggest, warmest smile appeared on his face.

"Padmé... that's..." His eyes were wide and had a streak of feral happiness in them. "...That's wonderful!"

Following the exclamation, he tenderly scooped his expectant wife into her arms and spun her around, hugging her tightly.

Padmé, for a moment, lost in her glee, forgot about the more complicated issues, but as soon as Anakin set her down again and she felt that contact with the stone beneath the soles of her boots, something deep within her snapped and her bliss was grounded. "What are we going to do?" she spoke, her words amplifying her fears.

Anakin's bright grin silenced his uncertainties. "We're not going to worry about anything right now... this is a happy moment. The happiest moment of my life."

And as his lips met hers in another passionate kiss, Padmé had to agree.

-----------

It wasn't until fours hours later that Anakin's comlink sounded. He was curled up on the seat in the main room with his beloved wife, stroking her curls as the fountain gurgled beside them.

"You know, Ani, I told the medical droid to keep the gender of our baby a secret." Padmé said her voice slurred and sleepy.

Anakin was slightly surprised by this. "Why? Don't you want to know?"

Padmé took Anakin's flesh hand in hers and placed it upon her abdomen. "I wanted us to find out together."

Anakin sighed happily and leaned closer to Padmé.

"Then we can think of a name." Padmé continued, stifling a yawn. Her reunion with Anakin was not the only aspect of the day that had left her exhausted.

Anakin smiled at his wife's stumbling attempt to conceal her sleepiness. And as Padmé's words about the gender and name of _their_ child began to digest within him, a bright pulse of happiness flooded through him.

_A father... I'm going to be a father._

"Are you going to tell Obi-Wan?" Padmé inquired, rubbing Anakin's palm across the bump forming near her midsection.

Anakin thought a moment. "Yes. I will."

Padmé closed her eyes and grinned. "I'm glad you told him, Anakin. Now we don't have to keep that secret from him anymore."

"I know. It hurt me to keep that from him. He's like my brother. He _is _my brother." Anakin amended quietly.

Padmé nodded. "If only my family could share in our happiness..."

Anakin squeezed her gently with his free arm. "We'll go back to Naboo soon, and don't you worry, they'll soon be a part of this little miracle." He indicated the rounded stomach he was rubbing.

Padmé seemed startled, yet touched. "You mean it, Anakin?"

"I'd never lie to you, love." Anakin smiled then looked once again at where his hand rested. He reached into the Force, curious about the life growing within Padmé. Light flowed through his senses and he relaxed, exploring the supple strands of Force connections that led to his child...

And was vaguely perturbed by the immense amount of strength that seemed to call out to him.

He knew that his child would have a considerably large midichlorian count, because of its inheritance from its father... but this was astonishing.

"Anakin?" Padmé questioned.

Anakin grunted thoughtfully, and smiled slightly, to show his wife that all was well. Reaching even further and deeper, he found that the strength seemed to beam at him in separate forms. Intrigued, he intended to contemplate the meaning of this phenomena, but then the incessant buzzing of the comlink device that rested upon the table, along with his utility belt, filled his ears.

He groaned and opened his eyes, diving forward to give Padmé one last kiss before he stood up, still filled with questions.

_Separate Force signals? Is it possible that Padmé is carrying **more than one** child?_

Anakin kept these thoughts to himself, not wanting ruin a potential surprise for Padmé. He answered the link, his suspicions correct. After conversing hurriedly with Master Windu, he rushed to the refresher and got ready.

Padmé blew him a kiss from the seat before settling into the cushions for a nap. He left the apartment, grinning ear to ear.

----------

Anakin stood before the member of the High Council, noticing a knowing smile upon Obi-Wan's face.

Mace Windu scrutinized Anakin a moment before announcing, "The Jedi Council has taken into consideration your recent contributions to the war effort and evidence that you have become an upstanding member of this Order."

Anakin bowed his head humbly.

"And so, we have come to the decision that it is only right that you be granted a seat on this Council." Mace Windu continued, and Anakin's head shot up.

"What?' he asked numbly.

"Welcome to the Jedi Council, _Master _Skywalker." Obi-Wan grinned at his former apprentice.

**Haha. Nope, that was not a typo. **

**Hey I have an idea, how about you give me a review? Ooohh... that's a nice idea.**

**Obi-Wan: Yes good one, Arie.**

**Me: Thanks.**


	5. Trust Above All

**GUESS WHO'S BACK!**

**Disclaimer: Georgie owns the characters and all the other Star Wars stuff that I find great pleasure in twisting around for fan fiction purposes. I'm not making profit or claiming to own Star Wars in any way!**

**I'd like to note that I borrow not only from George Lucas as a major one, but Matthew Stover, James Luceno!**

This chapter is dedicated to Fialleril, once again. Oh snap, Fialleril, where do I begin? I think that without your amazing support, phenomenal comments, and begging, this story would never have gotten this far! Thank the Force for Fialleril! THANK YOU SO MUCH! You are amazing! How can I ever repay you?

**Chapter 5 **

**What is a friend? A single soul dwelling in two bodies. -- Aristotle**

**-------**

Anakin could find no words. His muddled brain swam in confusion, and he uttered shakily, "Thank you, Masters." He hoped it sounded as sincere as he'd meant it to.

Obi-Wan beamed at him as Anakin took a seat, still rattled.

"In the light of recent events," Mace Windu began the meeting, his tone returning to its usual serious echo, "The Jedi Order is moving quickly to locate the renegade General Grievous and bring him to justice."

His words reverberated through Anakin's head for a moment before Yoda spoke. "Young Skywalker's ascent to Mastery, perhaps sealed, it was, by his recent defeat of Count Dooku."

Anakin felt the eyes of all the Jedi in the room suddenly pierce him. He squirmed uncomfortably in what was now his chair, staring at the multi-colored tile floor.

"Eager, we all are, to hear your side of the story, Anakin." Yoda coaxed kindly.

"Master Yoda, if I may interrupt?" Anakin's head shot up, just in time to see Yoda tilt his head approvingly at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan's eyes met Anakin's for a moment, and then they seemed to address the Council. "I believe Master Skywalker is hesitant to recount the event, because he feels his slaying of Count Dooku was unjustified and was an act of revenge."

Mace Windu's eyes widened a bit and he considered Anakin. "Is this true, Anakin?"

Anakin cleared his throat and spoke, his voice suddenly sounding much smaller in the large circular room of great Jedi Masters. "Masters..." he straightened in his seat, summoning courage. "Years ago, at the start of the Clone Wars, I committed a terrible act. Something that I am not proud of when considering this Order and its guiding principles."

If he hadn't snatched their attention before, he certainly had it now. Anakin's throat burned as he poured out what he knew had to be said.

"My mother was..." he paused, feeling Obi-Wan's eyes burning into him, somehow more intense than the others in his mind's eye. "... tortured to death by a village of Tusken Raiders on my home world of Tatooine. Despite my previous instruction to remain on assignment, I could not ignore my great attachment to her and I hurried to her side. As Master Kenobi knows... my mother died in my arms moments after I found her..." Anakin looked up, seeing a mixture of reactions in the faces of the Council. "But, I'm afraid there is much more that happened. I allowed my anger and despair to consume me on that day and I slaughtered the entire village of Tuskens responsible." He finished his story, not daring to look up just yet. "And when Dooku was at my feet, unmoving... I felt as though history had repeated itself and that memory was coming back before my eyes."

The silence that filled Anakin's ears was none too reassuring. It bit at him harshly and he could only wait.

Then, Mace Windu voiced his response first, penetrating through the heavy quiet that had fallen over the Council Chambers. "Young Skywalker, it has become apparent that you have failed to gain control over your strong emotions that cloud your judgment and reason."

Kit Fisto nodded solemnly, adding. "The Council was foolish to ignore your ailing and to turn you aside as we did."

Saesee Tiin immediately leaned forward. "Master Skywalker has admitted to a crime that could well result in consideration for expulsion for the Jedi Or-"

"Expelled, Skywalker will not be." Yoda announced, causing Anakin to finally exhale the breath he'd been holding. "Astounding is young Anakin's growth. Fading, I sense, is his arrogance and pride. A wise Jedi he is becoming. Punish Master Skywalker we will not for something in the past."

"Master Yoda, I really must protest!" Tiin argued vehemently. "It is clear that Skywalker is unstable. The Jedi Council may have just made a very reckless decision that could cost us-"

"Master Tiin." A clipped accent cut through Tiin's case as Obi-Wan spoke for the first time since Anakin had admitted to the slaughter. "I believe you are greatly mistaken. Do not assume that my natural bond to my former padawan makes my opinion on this in the least biased. I was aware of the death of Anakin's mother but I found out moments ago, along with the rest of us, that Anakin fell short in detail of this particular event. However, I hope that you take into consideration that when Anakin killed Dooku, it was not out of revenge, spite, or even anger."

Saesee Tiin frowned, and Yoda's eyes were riveted upon Obi-Wan.

"Anakin killed Count Dooku moments before the latter would have taken my life. And even after I told him so, after I tried to reason with him and bring him to realize that such an act was in defense, and it saved my life... he still felt remorse. I think that this, among many other things, represents a substantial growth, as Master Yoda mentioned."

Everyone absorbed the information for a few moments. Anakin flashed Obi-Wan a feeble grin.

Mace Windu's hard gaze rounded upon the newly appointed Master Skywalker. "Master Kenobi strikes a great point. I believe that as Master Yoda suggested, Anakin Skywalker should no longer be viewed as any type of threat."

"I object." Saesee Tiin spat. "What Master Kenobi just told us only proves that Skywalker is dangerous! His attachment to Obi-Wan is much too strong. Perhaps this time it resulted in the death of a menace to the Order, but who knows what could happen further down the road? I fear that the Council making Anakin Skywalker a Master has only added fuel to the fire."

Obi-Wan sat up, his brow wrinkled in frustration. "You speak of Anakin as if he is not a human, and a very talented Jedi, but a ticking time bomb that we must take great care around!"

"Masters." Yoda chided, thumping gimer stick on the floor. "Such anger, misplaced, it is. Indeed, a bond between young Anakin and Master Kenobi exists. Sense this, I do. But perhaps, wrong the Council is to assume, that a hazard, this is."

Mace Windu raised an eyebrow. "Master Yoda, I am astonished to hear you of all people denying the risk of attachment upon the mind of a Jedi, especially considering Anakin's great power."

"Denying the risk, I am not, Master Windu. Suggesting, I am, that powerful, this bond makes them."

Master Tiin all but stood up and yelled, "This is ridiculous! Master Skywalker has many times demonstrated an unflinching loyalty to his former Master through his time as a Jedi. It is clear that Anakin puts the life of Obi-Wan Kenobi before the efforts of the Order and would do anything for Master Kenobi, including acts that may plunge the Jedi into trouble..."

"I don't understand your reasoning, Master Tiin." The hologram of Ki-Adi-Mundi interjected calmly. "Master Skywalker both saved his former Master and eliminated Count Dooku. Master Kenobi has clearly stated that this killing was not brutally carried out in cold blood... so; Anakin Skywalker saved an esteemed member of this Order and brought us one step closer to ending this war. Such a noble act should be commended, not ridiculed."

Anakin could feel the palpable heat in the room, and he shifted restlessly, knowing that the cause of this entire dispute was him.

Saesee Tiin shook his head, disagreeing. "Skywalker's actions may have resulted in something beneficial this time, but his attachments and emotions make him weak and he falters-"

"Weak?" Obi-Wan questioned, his blue-gray eyes staring into Tiin's. "Anakin both saved me and felt great remorse in taking the life of the same man who cut off his right arm three years ago at Geonosis. Master Tiin, valuing life is not a weakness!"

"What concerns me the most is that I'm not sure Anakin would sacrifice the life of one of his Jedi peers for the war effort. This binding problem of attachment could undermine our missions..."

"Anakin." Yoda's raspy tone caused Anakin's attention to snap upon the diminutive green Master. "Have something to say, do you?"

Anakin nodded, and Saesee Tiin rested his chin upon his hand, listening with an adamant sulk upon his face.

"Masters, allow me to explain. I do not directly intend to harm the combined efforts of the members of this Order, and as always, wish to uphold the standards that were laid down upon its founding. Perhaps... I am not always completely grounded and immersed in its teachings when I make my decisions, but I assure you, especially considering the great honor that has just been given to me, I continue to strive for actions that will only benefit the Jedi."

"Can your loyalties be to the Jedi and to those you share a bond with?" Mace Windu asked, and Anakin was surprised to observe that his tone had softened significantly. "Such a balance is likely to be tested and pressured, Master Skywalker."

Anakin stared blankly for a moment, briefly taking in his new title once more, and recovering from the mere shock of being called such by the usually intimidating and severe Master of Vaapad. Then, he replied, "Having been bound to the Jedi Order for the better part of my life, I believe that I am highly capable of knowing how to advocate its values. And yet I still would admittedly race halfway across the galaxy for Master Kenobi, because, in all seriousness, I think... Master Kenobi would do the same for me."

"He _knows _I would." Obi-Wan stated firmly. "And if friendship is now illegal in this Order, then by all means, expel Anakin... but I shall go with him. I am not willing to sacrifice my comradeship in order to remain in this institution, no matter how truly dedicated I am to serve."

Anakin nodded at him understandingly, appreciative of the support.

The Council seemed to consider this for a moment. Then, Master Yoda's gravelly voice sliced through the heavy tension. "The right time, this is not, for a debate about the Jedi Code. See, we all can that need Master Skywalker, we do. Instrumental in the war effort he continues to be, and I sense, in the future, imperative his involvement will be."

"Excuse me, Master Yoda." Master Tiin argued. "Chosen One or not, Anakin should be entitled to the same Code as we all are and as the Jedi have been for as long as this Temple has stood."

"Making exceptions for Master Skywalker, we are not!" Yoda said, with new found fervor. "Request, I do, that you end this senseless quarrel right now. More important issues to discuss, we have."

Tiin harrumphed quietly, but did not press further.

Mace Windu nodded his head and started grimly. "General Grievous is hiding once again. The Jedi must put all of our efforts into finding him and apprehending him."

"Chancellor Palpatine has offered to apply all resources into locating Grievous." Kit Fisto added.

"The Jedi will not leave this to the Chancellor and his confidantes." Mace Windu said darkly. "Chancellor Palpatine's powers increase more everyday... I grow wary of him."

Obi-Wan's eyebrows shot up. "Master Windu, I beg your pardon, but if I remember correctly, not too long ago, you were one of the Chancellor's greatest supporters."

"Things change." Mace stated simply. "I no longer completely trust the Chancellor to do what is best for the Republic."

The entire Council fell into thought, considering the implications of what had just been said.

Mace seemed to read their thoughts easily and hastened to add. "Without sounding like a Separatist, I believe the Jedi must exercise caution and move to prevent the Chancellor from interfering with our affairs quickly."

Anakin had listened to everything in silence, horrified. _Has it really come to this? The Jedi Council losing their trust in the Chancellor?_

"The Senate is expected to grant more executive power to the Chancellor within the next few days." Obi-Wan was saying, chin-in-hand.

Anakin replied resolutely, "That can only mean less deliberation and more action. Is that bad?"

Several Council Members began to shift in their seats. Mace Windu locked eyes with Anakin. "Be careful of your friend, Anakin."

"Careful?" Anakin questioned mildly. "Don't you mean _mindful?_"

"No, he means _careful_." Obi-Wan responded for Mace, eyeing Anakin meaningfully.

Anakin blinked.

Saesee Tiin, speaking for the first time since Yoda's reprimand, said sternly. "The fact of the matter is, you are too close to the Chancellor, Anakin."

Anakin's brows knitted. "Palpatine befriended me and he watched out for me ever since I came to Coruscant. What exactly are you implying?"

It was Mace's turn to lean forward. "During our sweep of the Works, we uncovered some evidence that we at first thought was too dangerous to announce to the Council, but now, I'm sure Master Yoda would agree that it is necessary..."

Yoda nodded subtly, gripping his gimer stick with an odd distant expression upon his face.

"We can easily link Sidious to Palpatine's inner circle by examining the facts. Shafts within the particular area of the Works that we infiltrated led to the basements of 500 Republica, where many esteemed Senators and the Chancellor himself reside."

Obi-Wan and Anakin, along with the other members of the Council, regarded Windu with shock.

Anakin felt as though someone had knocked the breath from his lungs.

"It is quite possible that if Chancellor Palpatine does not surrender these powers after Grievous is brought to justice, we will have to move against him."

"Move _against_ him?" Obi-Wan asked with concern. "Master Windu, in order to peacefully _move against _the Chancellor, as you put it, the Jedi will have to temporarily disband and take control of the Senate."

"To a dark place, this line of thought takes us." Yoda murmured wisely.

Saesee Tiin sat up suddenly. "Master Skywalker's friendship with the Chancellor can be used to our advantage then."

Mace rounded upon him. "What do you mean, Master Tiin?"

Anakin, still slightly dazed, focused upon Tiin, curious.

"Anakin can report on the Chancellor's dealings. We can learn what he's really up to through him."

Obi-Wan immediately frowned, clearly disturbed by this notion.

Anakin however, exploded with alarm. "You want me to _spy _on the Supreme Chancellor? Master Tiin, with all due respect, that's treason!"

"We are at war, Anakin." Ki-Adi-Mundi pointed out.

"I do not believe this is a good idea." Obi-Wan spoke. "I am merely concerned for Anakin in this instance. This assignment blatantly throws into sharp relief Anakin's balance between the Chancellor and the Jedi Council. Putting such a task upon him, is, I fear, not only putting Anakin in danger, but the Jedi Order itself. Think of it: if Anakin was to be discovered _spying_ on the Chancellor for the Jedi, trust in our Order would deplete, leaving the Chancellor to the power we are trying to keep away from him."

"Master Kenobi is right." Kit Fisto agreed. "Anakin should not be sent on this mission. There's too much at stake."

Saesee Tiin moped for a moment, and then sat up, clearing his throat. "Also, I think the real question in this instance is, can the Jedi Council place their faith in Anakin to do what's right for the Order? Clearly, his closeness to the Chancellor could cause him to side with him and..."

Anakin was both confused and angry.

Obi-Wan nearly leapt out of his chair. "I trust Anakin with my life. He will not let me or the Council down in whatever he is sent to do. He never has, in my mind."

"Trust Anakin, with our lives, we all could. But trust the Chancellor, do we, with Anakin's? Too dangerous, this idea is." Yoda stated.

"I concur." Mace Windu announced. "Until we uncover more clues, there isn't much more we can do without jeopardizing the Order even more."

Yoda nodded solemnly. "Council is adjourned."

--------

Upon exiting the Council Chambers, Anakin was met by Obi-Wan, who had seemingly purposefully forgotten the heated argument that had taken place temporarily, and was refreshingly exuberant.

He clapped Anakin on the shoulder. "Congratulations, my old padawan. I would be crying right now, if no one else was near."

Anakin mirrored his smile. "C'mon, what's the worst rumor they can spread? Obi-Wan Kenobi spouts like a broken moisture vaporator? And I would watch who you are calling old, Master."

"Master?" Obi-Wan said, chuckling amusedly. "Anakin, you're a Master now too, so calling me that is hardly appropriate."

"Sorry, _Master_. Old habits die hard."

Obi-Wan laughed again. "I've watched you grow from a small boy and into an extremely gifted Jedi Master. I'm very proud of you, Anakin."

"Small boy?" Anakin teased. "You mean, back when I wasn't past your shoulders?"

"As Yoda would say, size matters not, Master Skywalker."

"Okay, but don't blame me when the padawans are all a head taller than you. Because I warned you."

Obi-Wan grinned warmly as the two Jedi walked down the hallway. "So, did you..." He glanced around and lowered his voice. "Did you see Senator Amidala?"

"Padmé, Obi-Wan. You are one of our closest friends, and I'm sure she'd want you to call her Padmé." Anakin pointed out.

"That's beside the point, young Master Skywalker." Obi-Wan replied.

Anakin's stomach twisted uncomfortably. "Yes, I saw her."

"And?" Obi-Wan asked. "Anakin, I don't mean to snoop, but I'm curious, how exactly do you plan to work this out? You're now a Master on the Jedi Council and..."

The two Jedi Masters stopped by a pillar, the halls around them barren, for nightfall was approaching.

Anakin drew in a breath. "Master, I plan on leaving the Order after the war."

Obi-Wan's eyes dimmed. "Oh." He looked thoughtful.

"It's the only way. Especially now..." Anakin looked at his boots. "Obi-Wan, Padmé's... she's pregnant."

He watched his former Master's eyes widened and a slow, solicitous smile spread upon Obi-Wan's face.

"Congratulations, again, Anakin. This certainly has been a day for you."

Anakin nodded dully.

Obi-Wan sighed quietly. "I'm very happy for you, if this is what you want..."

"More than anything." Anakin responded immediately. "Padmé is my life."

Obi-Wan looked slightly sad. "If this is the path you are destined to walk, I cannot interfere. But I will miss you, my old friend."

Anakin put his flesh hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "Oh, Obi-Wan. Did you honestly think I'd forget you that easily? Besides, it'll be awhile before we have to worry about all this."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes, I know."

"And anyway, you have to be Uncle Obi." Anakin added kindly.

A gentle light began to show in Obi-Wan's eyes again, and he laughed. "I'd be honored, Anakin."

Anakin grinned wholeheartedly.

And for a moment, the two friends stood together in silence, reminiscing to themselves before bidding each other farewell and parting ways, one heading down the hallway in a westward direction, the other turning toward the docking bay. The newly assigned Master Skywalker hopped into his starfighter minutes later, mind racing.

------

Padmé stirred and stretched, ankles aching. She yawned and sat up, a cool breeze caressing her face as it blew gently in from the veranda. She pulled her rich cloak to her skin, shivering.

As she stood up and walked toward the veranda, she felt two small kicks beneath her navel.

_I love you, my little baby boy._

Two strong arms wrapped around her, but she wasn't startled. She had felt her husband's approach. She sighed blissfully and allowed him to rub her arms, warming her up.

"Are you an angel?" He whispered softly. Padmé laughed listlessly.

"Maybe I used to be. But now I'm starting to look like a fat bantha."

"No." He answered firmly, his breath tickling her ear. "You'll always be my beautiful angel, Padmé."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Ani."

"So you think our baby's a boy?" he asked her, intrigued.

"Yes." Padmé smiled. "You and your Jedi mind reading..."

"I'm sorry, Padmé. It's hard not to hear your thoughts when you broadcast them loud enough to make the Holonet seem miniscule."

"Well, I suppose I'm just happy." She murmured. "Very happy."

"Why do you think it's a boy?"

"I don't know." She twirled a finger on his shoulder absently. "I just have this strange feeling... something inside tells me Baby Skywalker is a beautiful little boy."

Anakin felt a pulse against his hand that lay upon the small bulge that was his wife's midsection. He smiled teasingly. "Our _daughter _just kicked me."

"You think it's a girl?" She sighed in mock irritation. "Well, then. We'll just see who is right... soon."

"We sure will." He agreed, twirling a chocolate brown lock of hair between his fingers.

She turned to look at him. "How did the Council meeting go?"

An odd expression came over his face, but he ultimately grinned warmly. "For the most part, it was great... Padmé, they put me on the Council."

Her eyes lit up in delight and he hugged him. "Oh, Anakin! That's wonderful! I'm so happy for you!"

Anakin nodded into her shoulder.

"Oh Ani! That's such great news." She blurted out, bubbling over with happiness.

She pulled away, beaming up at him. "Did you tell Obi-Wan?"

"Yes." Anakin answered. "He wants to help us."

Padmé smirked joyfully. "I knew he would. He's a good friend."

Anakin agreed wholeheartedly. "Yes, he is. He's one more person I know I can trust."

Padmé's mouth twisted into a small frown. "Ani...what...?"

"Never mind." Anakin sighed. "It doesn't matter."

She looked ready to question further, but instead she found herself tangled in his arms as he ran his hands through her hair.

"Anakin." She said seriously. "I have to tell you something important."

"I'm listening." Anakin said sincerely.

"Bail Organa... he knows." Padmé told him.

His eyes widened. "Senator Organa...? Padmé, how much? What does he know?"

"It's okay. I trust him. He's my friend. He doesn't even know about you. He just knows that I'm pregnant."

Anakin looked thoughtful. Padmé watched the alarm fade from his face and he grinned. "If you trust him, then I do too, my angel." He breathed deeply, and Padmé rested her head against his chest.

"Are you hungry, my love?" she asked.

"Famished." Was his answer. He chuckled.

She smiled into the fabric of his robes and tilted her head upward so their eyes could meet. "I thought you would be. Threepio's been busy preparing something... it's been too long since we had a nice meal together."

A sideways smile appeared on his face. "It sure has."

"Shall we dine, Master Skywalker?" she laughed, the sound of it filling Anakin's ears.

He slowly reached around her, tenderly scooping her into his arms. She continued to giggle in surprise as he lifted her, holding her close to him, the silky tendrils of her hair pillowing onto his shoulder."

"Do be careful, Master Jedi." She smiled. "I'm not as lightweight as I once was."

"Nonsense," Anakin hushed her. If he was struggling to hold her, he was doing a good job of concealing it. "Lighter than the Nabooan wind in the meadow."

And he escorted her to where their meal awaited, a candlelit great room that was awash in the aroma of freshly cooked Nabooan daggert steak sprinkled with nola spice. Nearby a bottle of blossom wine rested upon the rich tablecloth. The cheeriness of the room invited the couple in, and they obliged, hardly noticing the golden protocol droid standing in the doorway.

See Threepio twitched nervously. "I do hope, Master Ani and Mistress Padmé, that you find everything to your liking."

His Master's attention was seemingly elsewhere, namely upon the Senator in his embrace, for he did not answer.

"Master Ani?" Threepio tried again. "Do not hesitate to call me if my services are needed."

The couple, lost in each other's eyes, eventually reached the table. Anakin lowered Padmé into the seat with a great, and placed a long kiss upon her lips.

"Master Ani, might I find it suitable to remind you that you are supposed to eat the delicacies upon the table and not Mistress Padmé's face?"

Anakin sat beside his wife and finally looked at Threepio. "Thank you, Threepio. I'll try to keep that in mind. But you know me... never one to follow the proper guidelines."

Threepio, apparently exasperated, left the room, muttering. "Sometimes I just don't understand human behavior."

------

Deep within the private offices of the Senate, a dark figure cackled, images from the security camera's memory reflecting in his gleaming eyes.

He watched her wait, quiet and obviously nervous.

Then, he came to her, and joyous lovers reunited.

A twisted grin stretched across his face as the Senator from Naboo revealed that she was carrying Skywalker's child.

He tossed the wicked idea of dispensing this footage on the Holonet around in his head, wondering how best to use this glorious find.

But he saw the answer in Skywalker's bliss-filled blue eyes as they locked onto Padmé Amidala, not leaving the one thing he cared for the most.

Another deep, triumphant chuckle.

It seemed... that there were other ways of using this to his advantage.

-------

Anakin woke abruptly, snapping upward into the sitting position. His heart pounded in his ears and desperate breaths exploded from his lungs. He glanced wildly about until his eyes fell upon the prone figure that was his wife.

Her hair spilled out upon the pillow in long, magnificent waves, and on her face, she wore a small smile. Her chest rose and fell steadily as she dreamed.

Tears of both relief and shock collected in his eyes as he gently disentangled his arm from her grasp.

_It was only a dream._

He sat on the edge of the bed for a moment, focusing on catching his breath. Padmé stirred slightly in the sheets, moaning sleepily.

He smiled weakly, overcome with joy that his terrible vision had not been reality, no matter how tangible it had seemed to him.

He stood up and grabbed his robe, then slipped silently from the room, heading for the great room.

Padmé seemed to detect the loss of her husband's warmth and awakened. Startled by his absence, she slowly ripped the sheets from around her waist and followed him.

He was seated by the fountain, gazing distantly at the war-stained cityscape outside.

She came to him softly, until she stood beside him. He didn't look at her.

"Ani?"

Anakin lowered his head, and then locked eyes with his beautiful wife. She was gazing at him, concerned and curious.

He smiled feebly, for a moment thinking that he'd pushed the dreadful nightmare from his mind. But when Padmé's fingertips touched his arm gently, and he closed his eyes, a scathingly realistic image of his wife's tear-filled face flashed at him, her agonized, broken wail haunting him.

He shuddered. Padmé waited loyally, knowing he would tell her what was troubling him.

He opened his eyes again, and she was taken aback by the sadness she saw in them. The deep pools of cerulean haze sparkled with unshed tears.

She sat beside him.

"It was a dream..." He began his voice somewhat hoarse and husky. "Like those I had about my mother."

Padmé nodded to show her understanding and rubbed his shoulders. "And?"

"It was about you... you were... _dying. _It was awful, Padmé... I thought I _lost _you."

"You're not going to lose me." Padmé said resolutely. "I'm right here, Anakin. And I don't plan on leaving your side... ever. Your dream must have been allegorical... just that, a _dream_."

Anakin didn't answer immediately. "Padmé... you died... in childbirth."

Padmé couldn't suppress her alarm. "And the baby?"

He shook his head. "I...I don't know."

Then she took his face in her hands, forcing him to look at her. "Anakin, it won't happen. I have a very experienced med droid who tells me that the baby and I are in perfect health. I promise you, I'm not going to die in childbirth."

"No, I promise you." Anakin summoned determination from out of nowhere, his eyes shining with a new light.

"Anakin..."

"I won't let it become real. I won't lose you the way I lost my mother." His voice was suddenly firm and serious.

Padmé sighed. "You won't." She sighed and hugged him close. "Ani, how much longer can we do this?" She looked up into his face, visibly frightened. "How much longer can we go on living like this? I don't know how we'll be able to with the baby..."

He pressed a finger to her lips. "I think I know who can help us."

------

**Hey all! I'm hoping that you remember to press that little purplish/bluish/grayish button for "submit review"!**


End file.
